One Call Away
by Secret-writer91
Summary: Coming to Chicago to see her god-father after receiving some heart-breaking news from her mother. Caitlyn Jones is determined to discover the truth about who she really is. However, that might be easier said than done when no one wants to tell her the truth. Will Caitlyn ever discover who her father really is? How will she cope settling down in the windy city?
1. Chapter 1: Uncle Alvin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Uncle Alvin.**

Shouldering her bag and making sure that she had her suitcase, Caitlyn Jones thanked the taxi driver that had given her a lift from the airport; she knew that she should have called ahead but she had been desperate to get here. Looking at the building across the street, Caitlyn couldn't help but feel nervous and she hoped that her Godfather wasn't going to be upset that she was showing up unannounced.

Jogging across the street, Caitlyn was relieved that the weather wasn't too bad; she had been worried when she had landed in Chicago that it might rain. That was the last thing that she needed right now and she knew that she still had to make it to her hotel after here; she could only hope that this wasn't going to take too long. Sliding down the retractable handle of her suitcase, Caitlyn quickly grabbed onto one of the other handles; she jogged up the steps and was relieved to step into the warm building.

Caitlyn paused for a moment to look around the busy police station, she wasn't going to be here long; she just wanted to let her Godfather know that she was here in Chicago. He had always said that if she needed anything that she could come to him and she hoped that offer stood now; she couldn't bare to be in New York after all the lies she had been told.

Approaching the desk, Caitlyn hesitated for a moment and she took in the busy desk sergeant that was working there; she didn't want to get in the way but she had no other choices. Her Godfather was notorious for losing his phone and Caitlyn hadn't heard from him in months since he lost the last one that he'd had.

"Hi, I'm looking for Alvin Olinsky," Caitlyn said trying not to feel nervous, she waited for a moment as she watched the desk sergeant; she frowned when she realised that the woman hadn't looked at her. Caitlyn tried to be patient, she understood that whatever paperwork the woman was working on was important but she was tired and she hadn't slept last night after her mother had told her the truth for once.

"Excuse me… I am looking for Alvin Olinsky," Caitlyn repeatedly again, she was polite as she could be and she hoped that the desk sergeant had heard her this time. Her hold tightened on her backpack and she glanced around, everyone seemed to be rushing around and she hoped that Alvin was here; she didn't want to have to make this trip again.

"I heard you the first time… oi Olinsky… someone to see you," the desk sergeant called not looking up from what she was doing, she set more paperwork in a pile as she worked not looking at Caitlyn at all. Coming down the stairs talking to Erin Lindsey was Alvin Olinsky, he furrowed his brow at the call from Trudy and he paused when he saw who his visitor was. Hurrying down the steps, Alvin ignored the look that he got from Erin as he headed straight towards Caitlyn; a worried look on his face as he approached her.

"Cat… what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Alvin asked reaching her, he lead her away from the desk ignoring some of the questioning looks that he was receiving. He was sure he would have known if she was coming for a visit and he was a little surprised that she had turned up like this out of the blue.

"I had to get out of New York, my mum told me that Richard isn't my father," Caitlyn said swallowing back the tears, he had barely been able to look at her after her mother's rather drunken announcement. Richard was the only father that she had ever known and Caitlyn had been devastated; she hadn't known who else to turn to since her mother wouldn't tell her anything.

Alvin closed his eyes, he couldn't believe that Lauren had done this and he knew that he should have seen it coming; he had thought that she might have confessed the truth when Caitlyn was eighteen. However, that day had come and gone and Alvin had thought that she would take the secret to her grave; he shook his head knowing how much Richard had always adored Caitlyn. The man had been nothing short of a perfect father to her and the times that Alvin had seen her growing up had left him with no doubts that she was better off not knowing.

"I'm sorry," Alvin murmured as he looked back at Caitlyn, she looked so lost and he could only imagine how Richard had taken the news if she was here to see him. Richard was a proud man, a district attorney and he had always prided himself in his picture-perfect family; he had gone to all of Caitlyn's school plays, piano recitals and had been so proud when she had graduated from university only a couple of years earlier.

"My Nana seemed to think that you'd know who my real dad is?" Caitlyn said not beating around the bush, she looked at Alvin knowing that he'd always been the odd person in her life. He wasn't a friend of her father's nor would she say that he was a friend of her mother's; in fact, Lauren hadn't been able to stand being in the same room as him.

"Where are you staying?" Alvin asked changing the subject, this was not a discussion that he wanted to have right now especially with so many people around them. He glanced over his shoulder and caught the eyes of Trudy knowing she'd been listening in and he was almost thankful that Caitlyn looked nothing like her father. A frown formed on Caitlyn's face as she realised, he wasn't going to give her any answers; she crossed her arms and stared at him wishing he would just be honest with her.

"The Cambria Hotel," Caitlyn replied knowing that it wasn't a long-term solution but it would do for now while she worked out what she was going to do; she didn't want to intrude on Alvin and his family. He had that weird agreement with Meredith and lived in his garage, she was sure that was confusing enough without adding her into the mix; she had a lot decide upon now that she was here.

Caitlyn knew that things would never be the same for her in New York, she could still hear people whispering after her mother's drunken announcement and she would never live this down. They'd been at her parents anniversary party when it had happened, her mother had gotten up to give a toast and that's when it had happened; there was no hiding her dirty little secret anymore.

"Al. Come on… Voight's got a lead he wants us to check out," a man called jogging down the steps, they were about to do a controlled buy over the doorstep and they couldn't be late. Alvin waved him off, he hated to leave now and he knew that if they were rolling out that he would have to get back to work.

"Don't worry about it Uncle Al… I'm here for a few days, just until I sort my head out and decide my next move," Caitlyn told him knowing he had to go. They could talk more about this later and she was tired, she wanted nothing more than to sleep right now and she knew she must have looked terrible.

Caitlyn collected her things, she would catch another taxi back to her hotel but at least he knew where she was now in case someone called and asked him. She doubted that her mother or Richard would call after the fight that had taken place last night; from what Caitlyn had heard it didn't look good for them.

Alvin patted her shoulder before following after the other men, Caitlyn's presence in Chicago was going to shake things up and he only hoped that he could keep her from getting hurt. Even if that meant that he had to hide the truth about who her father was from her.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Tired

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE. HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAYS.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Feeling Tired.**

Collapsing onto the bed, Caitlyn closed her eyes as she thought about the last twenty-four hours; she couldn't believe this had happened to her, she had never thought her life would fall apart like this. Caitlyn couldn't see herself returning to New York after what had happened, everything that she had loved about the city had been tarnished by the secret that her mother had hidden from her.

There was no coming back from that and her entire life felt like a lie, Caitlyn didn't know if she would ever get over the fact that Richard wasn't her father. The look on his face as he discovered that he had been raising a child that wasn't his own had broken her heart; he hadn't been able to look at her after that and she had left crying soon after.

Shaking her head, Caitlyn sat up and looked around the room that she would call home for the next few days; it was a nice size and she would be comfortable here while she worked out her next move. Tapping her feet, Caitlyn looked around not sure what to do with herself; she didn't feel like sleeping and every time she closed her eyes, she pictured what happened.

Running her fingers through her hair, Caitlyn chewed on her lip before getting to her feet and moving over to her suitcase; she opened it up and rummaged through her things before she found her wash bag. She hoped that a shower would ease her mind and then she would try to get some sleep; she doubted that anyone would be disturbing her for awhile and the only person who knew where she was, was working right now.

Stepping into the bathroom, Caitlyn shut the door behind her and set her wash bag down on the sink before moving to turn on the shower. Ensuring that the temperature was right, Caitlyn turned away and tied her hair into a bun; she stripped off her clothes before grabbing her shower gel and getting into the shower.

The warm water was nice and Caitlyn closed her eyes as she soaked in the water, she didn't want to think about what had happened; no matter how difficult it was to process right now. Once she was done, Caitlyn climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself; she shivered at the cool temperature of the hotel room as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Quickly finding some pyjamas, Caitlyn was relieved to dry off and get dressed again; she padded back to the bathroom to hang the towel up before she headed towards the king-size bed. Getting comfortable, Caitlyn reached for her phone and checked her messages; a part of her hoping that she would have a message from Richard but there was nothing.

Not even an apology from her mother, not that she should have expected one; they had never been close and Caitlyn now guessed that she knew why. She sent a quick text to some of her friends wanting them to know that she was okay and had arrived safely; she couldn't imagine what they would be thinking since she had just taken off.

Putting her phone down on the bedside table, Caitlyn rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes; she prayed that sleep would find her easily. There was no way that she could stand to be awake for longer than needed, she had already been awake now for more than twenty-four hours and she was exhausted; it wouldn't help her when she needed to talk with Alvin.

Caitlyn wasn't going to let this go, she just wanted to know who her father was; she wasn't even sure right now if she even wanted to meet him. There were questions that she needed answering and it was only here in Chicago that she would have them answered.

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on her hotel room door made Caitlyn jerk awake, she groaned and rolled over reaching for her phone to check the time; she had been asleep for a few hours and she felt tired. The knocking on the door didn't stop making Caitlyn sigh as she rolled out of bed and made her way over to the door; she looked through the peephole and frowned before she opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked confused, she stepped aside to allow Alvin to step into her room and she shut the door behind him. She was sure that he would have been at work and she didn't want him to get distracted just because she was here; she was probably just going to be lazy for the rest of the day.

"Just thought I'd check in," Alvin mused, he looked around the hotel room, he's eyes catching on the used bed before he focused on Caitlyn; he had dropped in on his way home after a rough day knowing they needed to talk. He had lost one of his colleagues today and he knew that with everything that was going on that he wouldn't have the chance to speak with Caitlyn while working this case.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Alvin said shaking his head, he didn't know what Lauren had been thinking when she had told Richard and Caitlyn on her wedding anniversary. It was something that was only going to end in tears especially after she had kept it quiet for over twenty-five years.

Caitlyn nodded her head, she had known from the moment that her mother had told her that Alvin knew and she had expected no less; she only hoped he would tell her what she wanted to know. There was no other way that she was going to find out who her father was, her mother wasn't likely to tell her and the only other person that knew who he was, was Alvin.

"Are you going to tell me who he is?" Caitlyn asked, she was desperate for answers and she just wanted some ideas about who she was; she had never felt this lost before in her life. Alvin turned away from Caitlyn, he moved across the room towards the window and looked out at the view that she had; he was silent for a moment knowing there was no point in denying his knowledge.

"It's better that you don't know Cat," Alvin murmured, his eyes focusing on the buildings across from them and he knew that his answer would upset her. He truly wished that there was another way and he hated that she was in this position; but he didn't want her getting messed up in something that could lead to her getting into trouble. Caitlyn's face fell at his words, she closed her eyes as she felt the tears build and she blamed herself for being overtired which had lead her to being emotional about his answer.

"I know you don't see it that way. But you need to trust me on this, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt," Alvin continued turning back to face her, he had always looked out for her and he cared for her almost as if she was his own daughter. Lexi adored Caitlyn and viewed the older girl as her sister, they were always talking on the phone and Alvin knew that wouldn't change now that Caitlyn was in Chicago.

"I'll let you get some sleep and help you sort things out when I can," Alvin murmured wanting to give her some space, he hated seeing her like this but he truly believed that he was making the right decision. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Caitlyn nodded her head and looked away from Alvin as he passed her to exit the room; she squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop the tears from falling.

Alvin exited the room and closed the door behind him, he had a feeling that Caitlyn wouldn't be returning to New York and she was going to need help finding her feet here in Chicago.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Apartment Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Apartment Hunting.**

Looking at her phone at the directions, Caitlyn walked down the street towards the apartment block where she had a viewing in the next ten minutes and she hoped that she would make it. She might not have been in Chicago very long but Caitlyn knew that she couldn't stay at the hotel forever; she needed a place to live and she had applied for a couple of places hoping to get it.

There were quite a few people looking for roommates and that's where Caitlyn had started; she knew that it would be her best bet if she was going to find an affordable place to live. Finally spotting the building, Caitlyn let out a sigh of relief as she made her way towards it; she was worried that she'd be late and she had been to two other appointments already.

The places had made Caitlyn uneasy and she had been slightly worried that she'd get murdered at some point at the last one by the 'doowop group' that were sitting on the steps. Reaching the apartment block, Caitlyn was surprised how nice it was and she recalled the list on amenities that had been on the posting when she had answered it.

Heading up to the tenth floor, Caitlyn wasn't sure what to expect when she arrived; in the two days since she had arrived in Chicago things had felt a little weird to her. Getting out of the elevator, Caitlyn checked the apartment number on her phone before she started to look for it; she was almost relieved that it wasn't that far from the elevator.

The last thing she wanted if she liked the place was to find herself dragging her things too and from the elevator in an endless amount of trips. Knocking on the door, Caitlyn waited for a moment before the door opened revealing a woman around the same age as her; she cleared her throat hoping she had the right place.

"Hi. I'm here about the roommate advert?" Caitlyn asked checking the address that she had, she didn't want to end up at the wrong place and disturb someone who had no idea what she was talking about. The woman nodded her head and held open the door so that Caitlyn could come inside; she was relieved that someone had responded to her advert so quickly.

"Hi. I'm Mercedes," the woman said smiling closing the door once Caitlyn was inside, her last roommate had ditched out without paying the rent and she had no idea what she would do if she didn't find a roommate quickly. Caitlyn shook her hand, the place was really nice and she was surprised that anyone would want to move out; she turned to look at Mercedes.

The other woman was quick to give Caitlyn a tour of the apartment, pointing out their shared living quarters as well as the private space that she would call her own if she moved in. The room was a decent size and the only thing that Caitlyn had to worry about was finding a bed and some furniture; it was a lot better than trying to furnish an entire apartment with her savings.

"So, rent is about $815 between us, that excludes things like our bills… electricity, water, gas, internet so say about $500 a month each that includes the food shop," Mercedes said listing off the way she usually did things money wise. She was open to suggestions but this was usually the easiest way that she found; she was sure that with the right room-mate that this wasn't going to be a problem. Caitlyn nodded her head, this place was perfect and she knew that she could see herself comfortable here; it was a lot nicer than her place back in New York.

"Do you have any questions?" Mercedes asked, she had meet with several people so far and she was still deciding who she liked best. There wasn't much time for her to decide who she wanted to move in with her, she wanted to make sure she wasn't moving in with a crazy person; she expected her future room-mate to have some good references. Settling on the couch for the next part, Caitlyn swallowed knowing that she was going to have to sell herself; she wanted to make a good impression and she had brought several references with her to be safe.

"What do you do for a living?" Caitlyn asked curiously, the place might have been perfect but she had to make sure her potential room-mate would be okay. The last thing that she wanted was to agree to move in only to find that Mercedes wasn't capable of meeting her side of the bills leaving her to pay for everything.

"Fact Checker at the Chicago Tribune," Mercedes replied, she liked her job and it was interesting but she hoped one day that some of her own pieces might appear in the paper. Caitlyn smiled at that, it was a good job to have and she knew that once she had an apartment sorted then her next focus would be finding herself a stable job. She had already sent out several CVs and she was hopeful that she would hear something soon; she knew that she wanted to cook and continue baking like she had done in New York.

"How about yourself?" Mercedes asked picking up the application that Caitlyn had sent in, she had noticed that the job part had been left blank and that worried her a little. The fact that she was just moving from New York only offered her some explanation of why the other woman didn't have a job at present.

"I was a baker… I'm actually hoping to go back into that field," Caitlyn reassured, she might seem like a risk to Mercedes but she hoped that the other woman would take a chance on her. She was determined to make a life here in Chicago and she just needed someone to take a chance on her while she found her feet; she was sure that she would make it here.

"Okay then. I still have a couple more interviews but I should be able to let you know in a couple of days," Mercedes said looking through the application, she wanted to make sure that everything was okay before she offered anyone the place. She still needed to check in with Caitlyn's references but so far, the other woman looked like the front runner in becoming her new room-mate. Caitlyn nodded at that, she still had time on her hotel room and she was working out how to ship her things over from New York without having to go back there.

"Thank you for considering me," Caitlyn replied shaking Mercedes's hand, she was thankful that she had gotten the chance to come and meet her; she just hoped that she was the winner. The apartment had been so much nicer than the studio apartments that she had seen that morning; she wanted to be happy and comfortable where ever she ended up.

Mercedes led her to the door and showed Caitlyn to the door, she was sure that the next application would be here soon and she didn't want people bumping into each other in case it got weird. Waving goodbye to Mercedes, Caitlyn headed back to the elevator; she hoped that she would hear soon, she very much doubted that she would find a better place than this.

Pressing the button on the elevator, Caitlyn reached for her phone and checked her messages; she pushed away the disappointment that she felt at no messages from her family. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she was okay not hearing from her mother and Richard; she hated that neither had reached out to her yet. Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, Caitlyn stepped into the elevator as the doors opened; she only hoped that they would reach out to her soon.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner with the Olinsky's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Dinner with the Olinsky's.**

"It's good to see you Kat," Meredith said throwing her arms around Caitlyn, she was thrilled to see her and had been so upset when Alvin had told her what had happened; she had never wanted to see Caitlyn hurt. The fact that she was here in Chicago only made Meredith worry, she was almost relieved that Alvin had refused to tell Caitlyn who her father was.

Meredith was sure that finding out would only led to heartbreak for her and she knew the poor girl had been through enough because of her mother; she was never going to forget what had happened. Ushering Caitlyn into the house, Meredith tried to keep the conversation light; she didn't wish to upset her any further and she was sure that had all come as a shock to her.

"How was apartment hunting?" Meredith asked recalling what Alvin had told her, she was pleased to see that Caitlyn wasn't letting this get her down. The fact that she was being so proactive about all of this inspired Meredith, she liked that Caitlyn wasn't just sitting around and mopping about something that she couldn't change.

"It went well. I'm waiting to hear back from a couple of places," Caitlyn replied hopeful that she would hear soon, she still had to find a job and she was sure that would be harder than finding an apartment. Meredith nodded her head, she was happy for her and she truly hoped that it would work out; she moved to check on dinner knowing that Alvin would be arrive soon. It was rare that her husband would join them for dinner but he had insisted especially knowing that Caitlyn was going to be there.

"Well I hope you get it," Meredith replied doubting that staying in a hotel for long would be cheap, it would be better when Caitlyn had her own place; she would be able to get settled here quickly and have her stuff sent. Caitlyn nodded her head and looked around the home that Meredith had built, she had never quite understood how things worked between Meredith and Alvin; it was strange how they made their marriage work. Her godfather lived in the shed in the back garden and had done so for as long as she could remember; he very rarely came into the house unless there was an important reason to do so.

"Cait… you're here," Lexi shouted rushing forward to wrap her arms around her, she had been so excited when her mother had told her that Caitlyn would be joining them for dinner. It had been forever since she had last seen her and she was thrilled that Caitlyn was here to stay from what her mother had told her. Hugging Lexi, Caitlyn tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat and she hated that her mind slipped back to the ruins of her family back in New York; she hated that they had crumbled so easily.

"Mum says you're here to stay," Lexi said smiling, she was sure that Chicago would be a good place for Caitlyn and she would learn to love it more than New York. Meredith hadn't told her much about what had happened but Lexi could only imagine what had made Caitlyn decide to make the change to come here. Nodding her head, Caitlyn didn't want to talk about it and she hoped that she wouldn't be questioned about it too much; she wanted to forget even for a little while about the mess in New York.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Meredith said before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Lexi and Caitlyn alone in the living room while she finished off preparing dinner. She knew that it wouldn't be long before Alvin appeared and her husband had mentioned that he was going to be joining them for dinner tonight.

Sitting down on the couch, Caitlyn peeked around the living room and thought about the family home that now laid abandoned; she very much doubted that Richard would be returning there anytime soon. The sound of her phone ringing made Caitlyn sigh and she quickly reached into her pocket; pulling out of her phone and glanced at it before she answered the call.

"Hello?" Caitlyn said wondering who could be calling her, she was almost surprised when one of the people that she had spoken with about a roommate application spoke back to her. Caitlyn hadn't been expecting to hear back from any of them so quickly, she had thought it would at least be a few days before she heard back from anyone about an apartment. The fact that Mercedes had called her back so quickly made Caitlyn nervous and she listened to what the woman said; a smile slowly forming on her face as she found out that she had gotten the apartment.

"Really? I got the room, that's great. Thank you," Caitlyn said thrilled, it had been one of the nicer rooms that she had seen and she was thankful that she had got it. Quickly talking to Mercedes about the arrangements for her moving in, Caitlyn was relieved that things had worked out so well and now she just had to worry about finding a job. Getting off the phone, Caitlyn couldn't stop smiling and she knew that things were finally looking up for her; she hadn't thought that she would find her feet so quickly.

"You found somewhere to live?" Alvin said leaning against the doorframe, he hadn't made any noise when he had entered the house where his family lived. His voice made Caitlyn jump and she nodded her head as she peeked at him; she was sure that Meredith and Lexi hadn't realised that he had appeared home from work.

"That's good. I might have found you some temporary work," Alvin murmured knowing that it wasn't much but it was something and it would keep her on her feet until she found something more permanent. It was by a stroke of luck that he had heard one of his co-workers complain that they didn't have anyone to answer the phones; Sheldon Jin had repeatedly pointed out that he was a Tech and Surveillance expert. Alvin was sure that Caitlyn could more than handle answering a couple of phones and make sure that any intel that was received while they were working a case was documented.

"You didn't have to do that… I would have managed," Caitlyn murmured shaking her head, she had sent out a few CVs and she was hopeful that she would hear back soon enough. However, Caitlyn wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth and she was thankful for any help that she could get; now that she had an apartment, she could expect there to be bills. Alvin didn't say anything as he made his way further into the room, he had no doubts that she would have done so; she had always been capable of looking after herself.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing permanent and you can leave any time," Alvin encouraged with a nod of his head, he would be able to keep an eye on her while she got settled in Chicago this way. There was no doubt in his mind that Caitlyn would be able to fly under the raider and he very much doubted that anyone would work out who she was. Alvin was almost relieved that no one would know who she was, he knew that she wanted to know who her father was and no one would be able to help her with that one.

"Thank you," Caitlyn said gratefully, she would still continue to look for another job but this took the pressure off and she hoped that she'd be able to find something she truly loved to do. Secretary work would keep her busy and she was sure that she would be able to manage; she could only imagine the cases that came through the department where Alvin worked.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Intelligence Unit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Intelligence Unit** **.**

Staring up at the building before her, Caitlyn took a deep breath as she smoothed out the outfit that she'd put on that morning; she'd opted for a smart casual look for her first day on the job. With most of her things being shipped from New York, Caitlyn was rather limited on things to wear and she was just hopeful that all her clothes would arrive at her new apartment soon.

Slowly making her way up the steps, Caitlyn did her best to stay out of the way of the officers that were coming in and out of the building; she doubted that there was ever a dull moment in a place like this. Caitlyn made her way over to the desk and smiled at the desk sergeant behind it, she had some paperwork to fill in before she could take up her position.

"I'm the new civilian aid for the intelligence unit," Caitlyn said feeling nervous, she felt a little small stepping into the police station and she knew it would take some getting used to. Her mother had spent years drilling into her head that the last place that she ever wanted to end up was a police station; her head had been filled with stories of people like her who went into cells and didn't come back out. Looking up from her work, the desk sergeant frowned staring down at Caitlyn for a moment before she reached under the desk and pulled out some paperwork; she slide it across the desk to Caitlyn.

"Fill this out and return it at the end of the day," the desk sergeant said pursing her lips, she looked at Caitlyn for a moment longer before she nodded towards the stairs. Caitlyn hesitated for a moment before she slowly made her way over, she headed up the stairs and reached the gate; the sound of the buzzer made her jump slightly before she quickly opened the gate and stepped through as quickly as she could.

Making her way up the rest of the steps, Caitlyn was a little surprised to see what the office looked like; it wasn't what she had been expecting when she had thought about where an intelligence unit would work. Her eyes swept the desks that were set out in the room, she slowly made her way through the desks as she thought about what she had come here to do; she wasn't sure that she would last too long in a place like this.

"And who are you?" said a voice making Caitlyn jump, she turned to face the man that had appeared behind her wearing a black leather jacket and holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He moved towards his desk as he looked at the woman that stood before him, she didn't look like any of the higher ups that came through here nor did she look like she was in trouble.

"Caitlyn Jones. I'm the new civilian aid," Caitlyn said smiling at him, she hadn't thought that she would have meet her new co-workers so soon after arriving. It was still pretty early and she'd wanted to get a jump on things, she wanted to make a good first impression on her very first day here.

"Antonio Dawson," the man replied setting down his bag before he moved away from his desk, he shook Caitlyn's hand knowing that they would need all the help that they could get. He had to admit when he heard that Alvin had arranged for a civilian aid to help them out, Caitlyn wasn't what he had pictured; he had been imaging something a bit more like Alvin when he thought about the civilian aid. Antonio didn't get to say anymore as more people arrived, he stepped back allowing them to see the newcomer that was in their office.

"Guys this is Caitlyn, the new civilian aid," Antonio said knowing that it would certainly put a stop to Sheldon complaining about having to answer the phones. Erin Lindsey stared at Caitlyn for a moment as she stood a top of the stairs, she knew that this wasn't what they were expecting when Alvin had announced that he had found them a civilian aid to help them out.

She walked over to her desk as she thought about what Voight might have to say to the idea of Caitlyn joining the team; she could only imagine why the woman would want to take the job. The fact alone that Caitlyn knew Alvin and he had pulled some strings made Erin suspicious; she recalled how her life had been turned around with the help of a certain cop.

"It's nice to meet you," Jay Halstead said nodding to Caitlyn as he passed her, he headed over to his desk and set down his jacket on his chair. He sat down and looked across the room at Erin who had started sorting through the paperwork that was on her desk from their last case; he glanced away as he heard Voight arriving.

He was talking with Alvin as he came up the stairs and didn't bother to even acknowledge Caitlyn as they passed her though Alvin offered her a smile. He was glad that she had made it and he knew that this was a good start for her; he hadn't told Voight much about her only that he was helping get back on her feet. The last thing that he wanted was anyone looking into Caitlyn's past, he worried just what they might find and confront her with; he feared that it might lead her to find out the truth that he had been hiding from her.

"Finish up the paperwork for the last case," Voight called over his shoulder as he headed into his office, he was expecting a phone call and he didn't want to be disturbed. Shutting the door behind him, it allowed the rest of the unit to get started on their tasks; each had a mountain of paperwork to get done.

"I'll show you around," Alvin said knowing that it was his job since he was the one that had gotten her the job, he was thankful that Voight hadn't questioned him too much about Caitlyn and why he was helping her out. The fact that she was his god-daughter had been enough and Alvin doubted that things would have gone so smooth if Voight had discovered just what Alvin was trying to hide.

Caitlyn was grateful for that, she had no idea what she was meant to do and she was hopeful that she would get it quickly; the last thing that she wanted was to mess this up. Alvin quickly gave her a tour of the department, he showed her where she would be working and he knew that she would be spending a lot of time here.

"This is your desk. It's not much but you can do what you want with it," Alvin replied with a shrug, he wasn't sure what she would do but he was sure that she would keep her space clean. Caitlyn nodded her head and took a seat, she felt a little overwhelmed but she would get the hang of this; she smiled up at Alvin thankful that he had done this for her.

Alvin didn't linger heading back to his own desk, he was sure that she would be fine and he wouldn't have suggested that she come work here if he didn't think that she could handle it. Watching Alvin walk away, Caitlyn sighed and leant back in her chair knowing that this certainly wasn't what she had been expecting when she had stepped into the building.

The sound of someone behind her made Caitlyn jump and she quickly turned in her chair to see someone appearing from the room behind her. The man paused at the sight of Caitlyn, a frown on his face for a moment before he disappeared back into what she assumed was his office; she furrowed her brow not sure what to make of him.

She shook her head and turned back around, she would have to ask Alvin about him when she saw him; she didn't wish to disturb him when he had work to be doing. Caitlyn leant forward and turned on the computer before her, she hoped that thins would pick up soon so that she didn't have to just sit around.

* * *

Watching Caitlyn as she worked, Voight frowned from his position in his office not sure what to make of the woman that Alvin had brought in; she wasn't what he had been expecting when Alvin had said he knew someone looking for a job. He had been surprised when Alvin had approached him a couple of days ago asking for the job; he hadn't even known that Alvin had a goddaughter.

The two had known each other for years and Alvin had never mentioned her, she had appeared from nowhere from what Voight knew and he wondered just what had brought her to Chicago. The fact that Caitlyn had fled New York rather quickly and had come to Chicago without much planning from what Voight had put together.

It was rather suspicious and Voight wondered just what sort of trouble she was fleeing from; he didn't know anyone who just upped and moved without much thought. He had tried to talk to Alvin about what was going on but his old friend had told him not to worry about it; Caitlyn was his problem and he was going to deal with it.

Voight stared at Caitlyn for a moment longer before he reached for the phone in front of him; he was sure that some of his contacts would be able to dig more into her background. Putting the phone to his ear, Voight knew that it wouldn't hurt to be prepared for whatever Caitlyn was hiding; he wanted to have Alvin's back in case this went south.

"I need a favour. Off the books. See what you can find out about Caitlyn Jones," Voight said watching Caitlyn, he didn't know what it was about her but he felt like he needed to be prepared for whatever trouble she brought his way and to Alvin. Hanging up the phone, Voight got to his feet and moved towards the door to his office; he hoped that Alvin wouldn't be too upset with him for looking into Caitlyn but what his friend didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Opening the door to his office, Voight listened to the sound of his team working and talking and he leant against the door for a moment; he ignored the questioning look that Erin offered him. Despite the history that they shared, he didn't want to bring her on to something that could work out to be nothing; he would be keeping a close eye on things while she was working here. The phone rang in his office and Voight turned back into his office to answer it, he nodded his head as he listened to what was being said on the other end of the line.

"There's been an attack down at the canal," Voight said grabbing his jacket and stepped out of his office, the team moving to get ready to leave at his words knowing that they had to get there quickly. Voight called out instructions for his team, he was sending Erin and Antonio to the hospital to speak with the victim while the rest of them headed to the canal for any sign of clues.

Caitlyn stepped aside so that she couldn't get in the way, she watched the team leave and hoped that whoever had been attacked down at the canal was going to be okay. Watching the team disappear down the stairs, Caitlyn lingered for a moment before she moved to continue with the filing that she had been doing.

She would keep an ear out for any phone calls that might come through and she didn't want to mess this up on her first day; she could only imagine what sort of things might be called in. There was no sign of the man that was hiding in the back of the offices, from what Alvin had mentioned to her; he was the technical support for the team.

Caitlyn had a feeling that she was going to be kept busy here and she would be glad for that; she was glad that things were working out and she hoped that she would think of Chicago as home soon.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Team Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Team Bonding.**

"Damn it," Caitlyn cursed reaching for something to clean up the coffee that she had knocked over, she had been checking over the files that she had been asked to sort out about their last case. Things had been going well in the past couple of weeks and Caitlyn found herself relieved that she had settled so quickly into her new life; she missed things about New York but she was dealing with it.

Wiping off her desk, Caitlyn dumped the wet tissue into the bin next to her desk and moved to check that nothing important had been damaged. The last thing that she wanted was to have to tell anyone that their reports had been damaged because she had knocked over some coffee; she was certain that their new case was keeping them busy enough.

"You good?" Jay asked moving passed her desk on the way to the break room, he had seen her little accident and he could see that none of the paperwork had been damaged. Caitlyn nodded her head and flashed him a smile, she was still surprised how welcoming some of them had been considering she was just a civilian aid brought in to help them.

"Yes thanks… I guess I'll have to make a coffee run soon," Caitlyn replied knowing how terrible the stuff was in the break room; she was sure that no one in the office knew how to make a good cup of coffee. Jay laughed at that and nodded his head, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and moved closer to her desk; he had noticed that she tended to keep out of the way when they were working.

"So… you and Alvin?" Jay asked wanting to know the story there, everyone was curious and had their own theories about how Alvin knew Caitlyn and was helping her out. The theories ranged from her being a CI in some sort of trouble to her being his secret love child that had shown up on his doorstep; no one was quite sure what to make of her.

"He's my Godfather… I've just moved here and he helped me find a job," Caitlyn explained not wanting to go into any further detail, she didn't wish to share why she had left New York like she had. It wasn't something that she felt like she could just share with anyone especially co-workers when she did her best to stay out of their way; she didn't want to disturb them when they were doing something important.

Jay raised an eyebrow at that, he truly didn't know who would choose Alvin to be their child's godparent; he just didn't seem like the type to get that close to anyone. From what he knew about Alvin, the man lived in his garage for whatever reason and always seemed to smell like he'd been rolling around in the trash.

"We're all heading to Molly's later, you could join us," Jay suggested, knowing that it would be nice for them all to get to know one another considering the long hours that they worked together. It would be nice to see Caitlyn outside of the office and he was sure she'd feel more comfortable speaking to them at work if she did so outside of it.

Caitlyn looked at him surprised, she hadn't been expecting to be invited anywhere since she wasn't really part of the team; she had noticed that there was a sort of divided. She had noticed that Sheldon Jin was mostly ignored or talked down to whenever he dealt with any of the detectives and she'd heard him mumbling to himself annoyed often enough with how he was treated.

"I think I might," Caitlyn agreed knowing that she didn't really do much but work and stay at her apartment. It would be good to get out of her comfort zone and she didn't see what harm it could do to go out with her co-workers.

* * *

"What brought you to Chicago?" Kim asked sipping on her drink, she had been surprised to see Caitlyn here and had been quick to welcome her into the group; she remembered what it had been like being the new girl. It wasn't easy and she could only imagine how Caitlyn felt, she had come all the way from New York and it must have been daunting to start her life somewhere new.

"I just wanted a fresh start," Caitlyn replied shrugging her shoulders, she was almost relieved when no one else pushed her on that; she didn't want to talk about the mess that she had left behind. Her mother was still missing and she hadn't heard from Richard, she had left him a message but there was no word from him and she feared that he might never speak to her again.

Kim nodded her head and didn't question anymore, she could see that Caitlyn didn't want to talk about it and she was certain that she would open up when she was ready. She saw the look that Erin offered Caitlyn and she could only imagine what the other woman was thinking; she was sure that she was going to be keeping an eye on Caitlyn.

"How are you finding Chicago? Bet it's different from New York," Adam asked sipping on his beer, he had no idea what to make of the woman that his partner had brought in. He didn't know what it was but he had noticed how protective Alvin was of her; he had a feeling that there was something more going on here that they weren't being told.

"It's nice here. I used to visit a lot when I was younger to stay with Alvin," Caitlyn said recalling the visits that she had made when she was younger. It had always struck her as odd that she would come and stay with her godfather for a couple of weeks in the summer but Alvin had always been happy to see her and had told her that he was only ever a phone call away.

"Really?" Adam asked surprised, he hadn't realised that they were that close and he wondered why Alvin had never mentioned her before; he had heard enough about Lexi and Meredith since he had joined. He wasn't the only one that seemed surprised by that, Erin tried to hide her expression not sure what to think and she knew that she had to speak to Alvin; she had a feeling that he was hiding something.

Erin knew how much Alvin cared about his family, he would do anything for them and she feared just what he might have done in the past might come back to haunt him now. There was no doubt in her mind that Meredith would not be so forgiving if it turned out that Caitlyn was his daughter; she would likely have a great deal to say about Alvin's 'God-daughter'.

Excusing herself, Caitlyn got to her feet and moved away from the table; she moved through the crowd towards the door wanting to step outside for a moment. Her hand reached for the phone in her pocket and she stepped outside into the cold night air; she shivered a little before moving away from the door.

Staring down at her phone, Caitlyn nibbled at her lip for a moment and pressed the phone to her ear; she leant against the building as she waited to see if the person would answer. Her eyes closed as the call went to the answering machine and she felt a swirl of disappointment inside of her; she squeezed her eyes trying to stop the tears from forming before she spoke.

"It's me again. Just thought I would give you a call… I don't know what's happening but I would love to hear from you," Caitlyn said quietly, she ended the call and rested her head against the building feeling lost. She had no idea what to do and she wished that she had the answers that she was looking for; it scared her that she was essentially alone in the world right now.

Her family had fallen apart and no one seemed to be able to tell her what she wanted to know, she just wished that things could have been like they had been before her mother had ruined everything by letting the secret out. The sound from inside of the bar reached her and Caitlyn pushed herself away from the wall knowing that someone had come outside; she brushed away the tears that had somehow managed to escape.

"You okay?" Jay asked seeing that she was upset, he had noticed that she had slipped outside and had wanted to give her a couple of minutes before he had followed after her. No one else seemed to have noticed that they had gone and Jay was rather relieved that Erin hadn't followed them out. As much as she might have meant well, he doubted that Caitlyn wanted to deal with a lot of people hovering when she was clearly upset; he didn't know what had happened in New York but he guessed it was bad.

"I'm fine… just got something in my eye," Caitlyn lied wiping away her tears, she offered him a weak smile but she knew that he didn't believe her for a moment. She moved to head back into the bar so that she didn't have to talk about it only to have Jay stop her; his blue eyes searched her face.

"If you need to talk… I'm here, no judgement just a set of ears to listen," Jay offered gently, he couldn't imagine what might have upset her and he knew that they all still had their suspicions about Caitlyn. But he was here if she wanted to talk to him about what was going on, he doubted that bottling it up was helping her and she might not have felt like she could talk to Alvin about it.

Staring up at Jay, Caitlyn was surprised by his offered and nodded her head; she watched him for a moment not sure what to make of him. Out of everyone, Caitlyn had noticed that Jay had treated her with nothing but kindness and didn't seem to ask too many questions; she had caught him watching her while they had been inside and he kept making sure that she was comfortable.

"Thank you," Caitlyn said not knowing what else to say, it had been nice getting to know everyone that she was now working with and some of the officers that worked downstairs but she felt a little out of place. She wasn't a police officer nor was she a detective, she was sort of an outsider at work because of that and she found herself a little confused about where she stood in all of this.

Jay nodded his head, he searched her face for a moment wondering just what had caused her to flee from New York; he had heard a lot of stories about why people fled and he knew that she wasn't going to open up if she didn't feel safe. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card before he handed it to her, he watched as she took it from him and stared down at it; he couldn't remember the last time he'd had one out.

"My number… in case you need it," Jay informed her, he was sure that she would call him if she needed anything and he hoped that she would; he had found himself growing rather fond of seeing her every morning when he arrived for work. Caitlyn always had a smile on her face and she greeted each of them as she passed their desks when she arrived; he liked that she tried her best even if she was learning on the job.

Not allowing Caitlyn to say anything, Jay turned and headed back into the bar knowing that he would be noticed missing before she would and Erin would likely come looking for him. Caitlyn watched him go then turned her gaze back to the card that he had handed her; she turned it over in her hands before sticking it in her back pocket.

Taking a deep breath, she headed back into the bar knowing that it was nice to see that someone had her back when she was least expecting it.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Strange Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Strange Phone Call.**

"What do you want to do tonight?" Mercedes asked curling up in front of the television, it had been a long day at work and she was happy that things were working out; she had been a little worried about taking on a new roommate. The two of them had quickly become fast friends and Caitlyn had slowly opened about why she had left New York; it had been nice to have someone to talk to about her problems. Mercedes had been really supportive and had encouraged Caitlyn to keep trying to contact Richard to try and speak with him in hopes that they could mend what had been broken.

"We could order pizza… watch a movie," Caitlyn suggested, her feet were killing her and she wanted nothing more than to relax for the evening; she had no plans and everyone else was busy with a case that they were working on. Things had gotten better at work and Caitlyn had found a fast friend in Jay, she liked talking with him and she actually felt like things were looking up for her.

"I'll order the pizza… you pick the movie," Mercedes said getting to her feet and heading off to find the menu that they had somewhere; she was starving and she liked the idea of chilling at home. Heading over to the book shelf were they kept all of the DVDs, Caitlyn looked through the selection trying to decide what she was in the mood for watching. The sound of her phone ringing pulled her attention away from what she was doing; she headed over to the coffee table and picked up her phone not recognising the caller id.

"Hello?" Caitlyn said answering her phone, she rested it on her shoulder and listened to the sound on the end of the call; she furrowed her brow when she heard nothing and checked the screen seeing the call was still going.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" Caitlyn asked again, she knew that it wouldn't be Richard or her mother because they would have spoken up by now. No matter what had happened, Caitlyn was sure that they would be able to talk and she hoped that things could be fixed for them; she didn't know where she stood anymore with either of her parents.

The call disconnected and Caitlyn furrowed her brow as she looked at the screen, she didn't know what that was about and she considered calling it back for a moment before she shook her head. If whoever it was wanted to talk to her then they would call back, she could have been a wrong number or a pocket dial; she put her phone down and went back to picking a movie.

"Pizza is ordered and will be here in thirty," Mercedes called from the kitchen, the sound of her taking things out of the cupboards and getting it ready to bring out made Caitlyn smile. She much preferred her life here in Chicago, she wasn't going to deny the fact that she enjoyed the fact that she was able to relax like this. Caitlyn couldn't remember the last time that she'd had a movie and pizza night in, she was usually busy or her friends had been when she'd lived in New York.

"I ordered garlic bread… some wings… ice cream…" Mercedes continued starving, she was looking forward to eating; she came back into the living room carrying some plates and a bottle of wine. They could relax and have a drink, while they talked and enjoyed whatever movie they were going to watch; she set down the things on the table before plopping down on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Mercedes asked turning to Caitlyn, her friend picking out some movies and set them on the table; she knew she'd hit the jackpot by picking Caitlyn to be her roommate.

* * *

Stepping into the bar, Hank paused for a moment as he looked around trying to find the man that he had come here to see; he spotted him at the far end of the bar hiding in the shadows. He made his way over to him, he wasn't surprised to find him here and he was sure that Alvin came her often and he doubted that anyone else would have figured out where to find him like he could.

Signalling the bartender for a drink, Hank took the seat next to him and stared at the mirror; he didn't say anything until his drink was in front of him and the bartender had moved away. The two men were silent for a moment, neither of them saying anything as they drunk their drinks; they both knew what Hank had come here to talk to him about.

"Where you going to tell me?" Hank asked turning his head towards Alvin, he had double checked his findings when he had found out and he couldn't believe that his friend had never told him. After everything that had gone down twenty-five years ago, after everything he had done to save his friend; Hank couldn't believe that he had never said anything about Caitlyn to him. Alvin didn't say a word, he stared down at his drink knowing that Hank wouldn't understand; he didn't regret his actions in not telling him about Caitlyn or her father.

"It didn't take me much you know… she was born eight months after he was arrested, Laura didn't hide it well enough," Hank continued with a shake of his head. He almost wondered just what the woman had been thinking, anyone could find it if they knew what they were looking for and he most certainly had especially when he saw who Caitlyn's mother was. Alvin didn't say anything for a moment, he knew that he should have buried this when he'd had the chance but he hadn't been able to turn his back on Caitlyn.

"She doesn't know Hank. I want to keep it that way," Alvin insisted glancing at his friend wanting nothing more than to protect Caitlyn for as long as possible. He feared what might happen if she ever learned the truth and he knew that it wouldn't end well; he wanted nothing more than for her to live a better life than what could have been offered to her. Hank nodded his head, he almost couldn't believe this and he wished that Alvin would have come to him when this had all started out; he would have helped him anyway that he could in keeping this buried.

"Is this why she came to Chicago?" Hank asked already guessing that something had brought Caitlyn here, he doubted her sudden move was just something that had happened. He worried that Alvin wasn't going to be able to hide this, he knew that Caitlyn's presence in Chicago was something that could cause great concern.

"Laura let slip that Richard wasn't her father," Alvin confirmed, he wished that things could have been different and he cursed Laura for dropping this like she had then disappearing. Caitlyn deserved answers and he wished that he could have given them to her, however he feared just what might happen if she discovered who her father was.

"I buried the paperwork… no one's going to find it now," Hank reassured him knowing that it was the least that he could do, he understood now why Alvin was so protective over Caitlyn and he didn't blame him. It all made so much more sense and Alvin was going to need all the help that he could get in keeping Caitlyn safe.

"He's going to find out Al. Not even you can stop it… what we can do is keep her away from him," Hank reassured him, he had some contacts that would be able to track him down and keep an eye on him. Caitlyn was a problem that Hank had never thought that he would have to deal with but he was going to handle it.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: A Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: A Warning.**

"How was your weekend?" Jay asked approaching Caitlyn's desk, he set down the coffee that he had brought her and sipped on his own; he glanced around seeing that the office was still a little empty at this hour of the morning. Antonio was working at his desk, a phone pressed to his ear and he was distracted with talking with his wife; he seemed almost frustrated with their conversation.

"Quiet… stayed home, watched some films with my roommate… tried to contact by mother," Caitlyn replied with a shrug of her shoulders, she leant back in her chair still feeling rather disappointed that her mother hadn't called her back. She knew that Richard might need more time but she had hoped her mother would speak to her; she just wanted answers and she was sure her mother would explain herself.

"Still nothing?" Jay asked recalling that she was had been trying to contact her mother for a little while now; he found it strange that she hadn't heard anything back at all. He had to admit the month that Caitlyn had been working for the unit, it did strike him as odd that neither her mother or her step-father had reached out; he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"I've got a friend who is good with computers… maybe I could give him a call and he could check some things out for you," Jay offered sure that Mouse might be able to help her since she had been going around in circles for a month now. Caitlyn looked up at him surprised, she hadn't expected him to offer to help her; even Alvin seemed content to just let things play out and she was certain that it wasn't going to get better anytime soon. The rest of the team started to come in at this point and Jay glanced back at the nervously, he didn't want his offer to be caught by any of them.

"We could discuss it after work at Molly's," Jay suggested knowing that away from work would be the right place to talk about this; he was sure that she'd be able to fill him in on what was happening there. Caitlyn nodded her head, a little relieved for the help and she knew that she could use any help that she got if she was going to get answers; she didn't know why no one would answer her calls or tell her about her father.

"Halstead. I think Ruzek was looking for you," Erin called walking over to her desk, she shrugged off her coat and looked at her partner as she turned on her computer. Jay nodded his head and moved away from Caitlyn's desk going to see what Adam wanted; he didn't notice the look that Erin had on her face as he left. Getting up from her desk, Erin moved over to Caitlyn's glancing around making sure that no one was going to listen in; she rested her hands on the desk and leant forward staring at Caitlyn.

"Stay away from him," Erin said quietly so that their conversation, her little investigation had turned up nothing and it hadn't escaped her notice that Voight had hidden some files away so that they couldn't be found. She didn't know what Caitlyn was hiding but she feared for Jay and she knew that there were whispers that someone was spying on the unit. Caitlyn opened her mouth to reply, not sure what Erin was talking about and why she wanted her to stay away from Jay when they were just friends when Erin interrupted her.

"I don't know what your game is or what you really are doing here but you're not going to pull Jay down with you," Erin threatened staring right at Caitlyn, she would protect any of her friends and she didn't know what sort of trouble that Caitlyn had brought with her. Without another word, Erin turned and walked away hoping that her warning would be enough.

* * *

"Caitlyn this is Mouse… he's an old army buddy of mine," Jay said introducing Caitlyn to his friend, the bar at Molly's was rather packed by they had managed to snag a table at the back of the room. Caitlyn smiled offering her hand for Mouse to shake, she didn't care that he looked like he'd been sleeping on the streets or the fact that he clearly hadn't washed in a while just that he wanted to help her.

"Greg Gerwitz," Mouse corrected with a smile, he had to admit that he had been surprised when Jay had come to see him and asked him to help Caitlyn out. He tended to keep him out of the new life he had built for himself after the army and Mouse knew that it must be important if he had come to help for help and not the tech guy in his department.

"Okay… why don't you catch Mouse up on what's been going on?" Jay suggested sure that would help, he was rather curious himself what had brought Caitlyn to Chicago but he guessed that it was big if she was trying to reach out to her parents. Caitlyn took a deep breath before she launched into the story about how her mother had drunkenly revealed that Richard wasn't her father and what had happened since then.

"So, you have no idea who te guy might be?" Mouse said nibbling on the nuts that were on the table, he was starving and even the fries that he had snagged from Jay on the way over weren't doing it for him right now. Jay sat back a little stunned about Caitlyn's story, this certainly wasn't what he had been expecting; he had imagined some tale about her escaping an abusive ex or something that had made her come to Chicago.

"Not a clue… I figured Uncle Al might be able to help me since he's always sort of been there for me," Caitlyn replied looking down at the table, she had hoped he'd tell her about her father but he had almost buried that bit instead making sure she had everything that she needed.

"Wait… Uncle Al?" Jay asked taken back, he certainly hadn't expected that and she didn't call Alvin that at work; he guessed that Alvin had told her to play down their relationship to keep her safe or something. Mouse glanced at his friend, a small smile playing on his lips before he focused back on Caitlyn; he was sure that something more was going on here than Jay was telling him.

"I've always called him that… it's how he was introduced to me," Caitlyn replied shrugging her shoulders, she had always wondered why her mother had insisted on him being Uncle Alvin and her godfather. A small part of her had wondered if there was something more to it but she knew that Alvin didn't have any siblings; she was sure it would have been mentioned before now if he had. Excusing herself so that she could get a drink, Caitlyn left the table wanting a moment before they continued to talk; she still couldn't believe that her life had turned out this way.

"You like her," Mouse teased seeing the look on his friend's face, he couldn't help but feel amused by that; he had thought for sure that his friend had this thing for another detective in his unit but nothing seemed to come of that. Now he was introducing Caitlyn to his old army friend and Mouse knew that had to be a sign for something. Jay quickly looked away from Caitlyn almost choking on his beer as he did so, he stared at Mouse and quickly shook his head not knowing where Mouse might have gotten such an idea.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jay denied with a shake of his head, he sipped on his beer as his eyes swept back to Caitlyn who was at the bar talking with Gabby. Caitlyn was nothing but a friend to him and he was trying to help her out of the crappy situation she was in.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing to Worry About

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Nothing to Worry About.**

"Are you and Erin dating?" Caitlyn asked sipping on her drink, she couldn't help but feel curious especially after her conversation with Erin; they were alone now that Mouse had left and she couldn't help but be curious. They looked close and she didn't wish to stand on anyone's toes, she was sure what Erin thought was going on; she saw Jay as nothing more than a much-needed friend right now.

"Not you as well… Voight thinks there's something there as well," Jay replied with a shake of his head, he didn't know why anyone thought that there was anything between him and Erin. Right now, he was focused on his work and sorting out the Lonny issue that continued to plague him; he didn't need any issues especially from a man like Hank Voight.

They sat in silence for a moment just staring at one another, the silence wasn't awkward and Jay had to admit that it was a nice silence that had settled between them. He couldn't imagine anything like this settling between him and Erin, there was always this tension and sometimes it made it hard to read her especially with all the secrets she kept.

"She approached me at work and told me to stay away from you and I figured she was just being a jealous girlfriend," Caitlyn replied with a shrug, she glanced down at her drink not wanting to cause any sort of trouble. She was new to the unit and the last thing that she wanted was to get in the way of people who had been friends and co-workers for a while; she was easily replaced unlike any of the detectives.

"She's my partner nothing more… Voight's against in house dating and honestly sometimes I feel like she doesn't trust me," Jay murmured shaking his head, he leant back in his seat and looked at Caitlyn not sure what else to say. He didn't see any way forward with Erin and she was dating that firefighter now, it was better that he left things as they were since it meant that Voight wasn't breathing down his neck all the time.

"How about you?" Jay asked sure that Caitlyn had someone in her life, he didn't see someone like her staying single for long; she was bound to have a boyfriend or someone back in New York. He was sure that moving here had been a big change for her, she had left everything behind to come and live in Chicago; he was sure that hadn't been easy.

"Single… recent break up," Caitlyn replied with a shrug of her shoulders, things just hadn't worked out between her and her last boyfriend; they had grown apart and ended things on mutual terms. Ryan had been her college boyfriend, they had met during orientation and they had dated for a few years; after college things had just changed for them. Raising an eyebrow, Jay sipped on his beer as he took in that information that she had just shared; he had to admit that he was a little surprised about the fact that she was single.

"Bad break up?" Jay asked unable to help it, he didn't know why he was so interested but it had been nice just sitting here and talking to her; it was a refreshing change of pace. There was no drama or secret keeping between them, they were just two friends sitting having a drink together; he was helping her find out the truth about her biological father.

"No. Mutual… we grew apart and just realised that we weren't right for each other," Caitlyn answered truthfully, she had nothing to hide and she didn't see the point in lying about it. The two of them continued to talk, the bar was quiet and slowly started to empty as the night drew to a close; the two of them just enjoying their time together.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight," Caitlyn said smiling at Jay as they walked over to her car, it had been nice to get out and not spend the evening in her apartment while her room-mate was out. She would have been stuck home alone for the evening and the fact that Jay was helping her track down her biological father was just a bonus; she couldn't remember the last time she'd just hung out at a bar like that.

"I did too," Jay replied, his hands stuffed int his pockets as they reached her car; it was cold out and it was getting late, they both had work early the next morning. It was hard to believe that they had only really met up so he could help her track down her father; that had been hours ago and they had stayed until closing just talking. They hadn't had much to drink since they both knew that they had to drive back home, it had been a long time since Jay had enjoyed a night like this.

"We should do it again sometime," Caitlyn mused, she flashed him a small smile not sure how he would take such a suggestion; she didn't want it to sound like she was asking him out or anything especially if he was in someway involved in Erin. Jay paused at that, he wasn't quite sure how to reply for a moment not sure if she was asking him out or not; it was nice just chatting to her like that, he rarely got the chance to truly relax like he had done tonight.

"Sure," Jay replied after a moment, it wasn't like he was actually dating Erin and he wasn't going to deny that he did kinda like Caitlyn. He had been on plenty of blind-dates to last him a lifetime and his last sort of serious relationship had been Gabby Dawson; but that had ended a while ago. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Caitlyn kissed his cheek before she moved to get into her car; he watched her go not sure where this was going to take them.

* * *

Walking towards his car, Alvin was relieved to get out of there so that he could head home to his family for the night; he had stayed back late to make sure that Erin's little investigation didn't get any further. The last thing that he needed was her digging up something up and confronting Caitlyn with it; he had to keep a lid on this and he didn't entirely trust that Voight would be able to control Erin.

His talk with Voight made him even more aware that things could very easily fall apart and Caitlyn would be hurt in the process if he didn't plan this right. Fishing his keys from his pocket, Alvin paused when he saw that someone was waiting for him by his car; he stared not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or not.

"Laura? What are you doing here?" Alvin asked hurrying to her side, it was freezing out and she looked like she had been waiting for him for a while. He didn't understand why she wouldn't have come inside and ask to see him or picked up a phone to call; he couldn't help but feel annoyed that she had turned up like this when she had been avoiding Caitlyn.

Laura looked down at her feet, she knew she should have called but she had been so worried that he would be angry with her for doing what she had done without warning him. It had never been her intention to drop the news like that on Caitlyn, she had hoped to take the secret to her grave and she wished that it could have stayed that way but not now.

"Richard is missing," Laura whispered with tears in her eyes as she looked up at Alvin, she didn't know what had happened but when she had arrived back from her holiday, she had been greeted with the news that Richard had come to Chicago and had disappeared.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	10. Chapter 10: Laura's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Laura's Story.**

"You want to tell me where you've been?" Alvin asked handing Laura a drink, he had no idea of what to make of her showing up like she had done but he knew that Caitlyn probably had no idea her mother was even in Chicago. He had watched as Caitlyn spent weeks trying to reach either of her parents and nothing came of it; he doubted that Laura even truly realised how hurt her daughter had been.

"I need to get away," Laura replied staring down at the drink that she had been handed, it was a mess and she truly wished that she could take it all back. If she'd been more careful then she would have taken the secret to her grave, she never would have hurt Richard or Caitlyn; however, there was no taking back what had been said.

Alvin stared at her, annoyed with her explanation and he opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on his door; he moved to answer it already knowing who it was. Laura watched him, she didn't know who it was and she wasn't the mood to talk with anyone else; her stomach dropped when she realised who it was.

"Long time no see Laura," Hank greeted nodding towards her, he had to admit that it had come as a surprise to him when Alvin had asked him to come around because of his surprise visitor. Laura frowned, she had not thought that she would have to deal with Hank Voight; the last thing that she had heard about him was he was in prison for being a corrupt cop.

"What's he doing here?" Laura asked turning to Alvin, she couldn't quite believe this; she had thought that she could trust Alvin but he had called Hank here. She couldn't believe this, she didn't need him judging her especially when his own life was a mess; if she was in desperate need of help then she would have walked away.

"Helping fix the mess you created," Hank replied simply, he didn't care what Laura thought; he was here to help and he knew that if she had come to see Alvin then things had to be serious. Laura pursed her lips, she didn't know what to say and she wasn't sure that she completely trusted him but she wasn't sure what choice she had; she was worried and she feared that she had every right to be.

"I returned home last week hoping to speak with Richard… try and make things right," Laura explained softly, she knew running away hadn't been the best idea but she had wanted to give everyone space to take in what she had said. It had been for the best and she knew that things were never going to be the same for her family; she had ruined that and she had hoped that she would be able to fix it when everything.

"There was no sign of him. He hasn't been to work, the house looks abandoned. No one has heard from him and the last thing anyone could tell me was that he came to Chicago three weeks ago," Laura whispered, it wasn't like Richard to just take off and she was sure that he had wanted to speak with Caitlyn. If there was one thing that could be certain was, she had looked just as shocked as Richard had been about what she had said; she wished that she hadn't drunk so much that night before making that speech. Hank stared at Laura, he didn't say anything as he took in what she had said; he was sure that if Richard had gone missing in Chicago that he would have been reported as such even if he just checked into a hotel.

"What made you confess?" Hank asked knowing that didn't add up, she'd managed to keep the secret for years without slipping then in one drunken speech she had leaked a secret that she had sworn that she would never talk about again.

"I got a letter from Edward, he wanted to see Caitlyn," Laura whispered producing the letter that she had brought with her, she couldn't believe that she had messed up like this and she wished that she could take it all back. Her life had been perfect, she had a loving husband, the perfect daughter, an amazing house and her dream job; there had been nothing wrong with it and she had ruined it.

Alvin stared at her, he didn't know how Edward had found out her address; he was in prison and there was no way that he should have been able to reach out to her. Hank took the letter from Laura and frowned reading it, he didn't know how Edward had even found out about Caitlyn; it wasn't news that had been shared with him when he had been locked away. None of them said anything as they tried to work out how Edward had found out about Caitlyn and the fact that he had been able to track down Laura after all these years.

"Richard wouldn't have just disappeared… he's always been responsible and he wouldn't worry anyone like this, something happened to him. I know it," Laura insisted wanting them to help her, she would never forgive herself if something had happened to him. He wouldn't have had to leave New York if she had kept her mouth shut and hadn't told him about the fact that Caitlyn wasn't his daughter. Hank nodded his head, he believed her and he couldn't help but feel like there was something else going on; he didn't know how Edward was reaching out and he knew it had to be stopped.

"I'll speak to some contacts find out what Edward's doing," Hank said folding the letter back up, he didn't know what Edward hoped to achieve through all of this and he doubted it would end well. There was something going on and they had allowed Edward to get the upper hand; they should have known that he wasn't done with them yet.

* * *

Stepping into her apartment, Caitlyn smiled to herself as she thought about her evening pleased with the fact that she was a step closer to finding out about her biological father; she also couldn't deny that getting to know Jay had been nice. It was late when she arrived home and she knew that Mercedes was out, she liked her roommate and she was thankful that things had worked out like they had.

Pausing as she passed the kitchen, Caitlyn noticed a parcel on the side that hadn't been opened; she approached it and frowned when she saw it was for her. She hadn't ordered anything and she didn't know who would be sending her stuff unless it was something that she had forgotten in New York; she glanced seeing that there was no sign of a return address.

Opening the box, Caitlyn stared inside not sure what to make of the jewellery box that was inside; she didn't open much jewellery so she knew it wasn't hers. Taking the jewellery box, Caitlyn checked to see if there was a note attached and was relieved to find that there was; she set down the box and took the note before opening it.

' _Caitlyn. A little something that I thought you'd like.'_ The note read making her frown, there was no name attached and she couldn't think of anyone that would send her something like this; the last time she'd gotten jewellery was off Richard when he had given her earrings for her birthday one time.

Inside the jewellery box was a beautiful double heart necklace and Caitlyn smiled to herself as she touched it, she couldn't believe that someone had sent her this as a gift; she was almost convinced that it was Richard reaching out in some way. On the silver heart there was a little message that made her smile, perhaps things could be fixed between her and Richard; if he was willing to send her a gift like this.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	11. Chapter 11: Mouse's Results

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Mouse's Results** **.**

"Hey, so I heard from Mouse and he thinks he might have got something," Jay said approaching Caitlyn in the break room, he leant against the counter as she poured herself some coffee. He was surprised how quickly Mouse had gotten back to him with something, he had thought it would be at least a week before they had anything that could help Caitlyn but his friend had managed it in four days.

"That was quick," Caitlyn replied not expecting to hear back so soon, she reached for the necklace that she had received and played with it as she thought about Richard. A part of her was happy that he had received out for her in some way, however that didn't ease her mind at all; she knew he wouldn't be happy to hear that she was seeking her biological father.

"Molly's tonight," Jay told her just as Erin walked in, she paused at Jay's words and eyed him for a second before she turned her attention to Caitlyn. A frown forming on her face as she looked at the other woman, she had hoped that Caitlyn might have listened to her and stayed away from Jay but nothing seemed to have deterred her.

"Sounds like a plan," Caitlyn said before heading out of the breakroom, she ignored the look on Erin's face knowing that the other woman could think whatever she liked. There really wasn't anything going on between her and Jay, even if she did like him; she wasn't trying to step on anyone's toes here.

"What was that about?" Erin asked simply, she moved forward to watch Jay as he poured himself a drink; her eyes watching his face as a small smile formed there. She rolled her eyes wondering if he was just using Caitlyn to make her jealous, she almost felt sorry for Caitlyn if that was the case; she would have liked the other woman if things had been different for them.

"Just two friends making plans for after work," Jay replied, he didn't want to reveal Caitlyn's secret when she had trusted him with it; he very much doubted that Erin would be helpful in anyway. Especially given the fact that Caitlyn had mentioned that Erin had tried to warn her off as if he was her boyfriend and not her co-worker; she had been the one to make it clear that they were no more than friends.

"Really?" Erin asked not convinced, it sounded more like he was making plans for a date and she wasn't sure what to make of that; she guessed she'd just have to go to Molly's tonight to make sure. Jay rolled his eyes and picked up his cup of coffee, he didn't know what Erin wanted from him but he wasn't going to let her stop him.

"Yes, really… what did you think was happening?" Jay asked raising an eyebrow at her, he wanted to get back to his paperwork so that he could finish it and get it out of the way. Erin didn't reply, she knew what he expected her to say and she wasn't going to buy into it; she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of thinking that she was jealous over nothing.

"Nothing. Have fun at Molly's tonight," Erin said moving to get herself a drink, she didn't look at him as he stared at her before he shook his head and walked away. A smile formed on her face and she had to admit that she wasn't sure what to think of him taking an interest in Caitlyn; a woman who couldn't have been more than her complete opposite.

Erin sipped on her coffee as she thought about what she had heard, she guessed that she would have to go to Molly's tonight to see just how friendly Jay was with Caitlyn. They had a few hours before work ended and she would be keeping a close eye on their newest co-worker; she didn't trust Caitlyn and she would do anything to protect Jay from her.

* * *

"You didn't find anything?" Caitlyn repeated not sure what to make of this, she felt even more lost now that Mouse had told her that and this wasn't what she had been expecting when she had spoken to Jay that morning. Even he looked a little confused about Mouse's answer, Jay had been so sure that he would turn something up; this was the complete opposite of what he had said when they'd spoken on the phone.

"I'm sorry," Mouse murmured not looking at them, his eyes swept around the room to make sure that no one was watching them while they talked. The bar was a lot more packed than it had been the last time that they had been here and Mouse was certain that people would be rather interested in what they were doing.

"I thought you said that you had found something," Jay asked not sure what was going on, it wasn't like Mouse to make a mistake and he hoped that things weren't going to get any better. He had promised to help Caitlyn, he wasn't going to let her down; there had to be something out there about her biological father that they could find. Mouse shrugged his shoulders, he didn't look at his friend and hoped that he would be able to leave now; he had things to do and places to be.

"I'm sorry, it was a dead end," Mouse stated shrugging his shoulders, he could almost feel Jay's gaze burning him and he knew his friend would be suspicious about what was going on right now. Making his excuses Mouse made his escape not looking back as he did so, he hurried outside ignoring the people around him; just as Jay turned to Caitlyn to apologise.

"I am so sorry. I really thought that he would be able to find something," Jay said shaking his head, he watched Mouse disappear out of the bar not sure what had made him so anxious. He guessed being in an overcrowded place just wasn't his thing and he hadn't been comfortable here; the bar was busy for once and people were struggling to get a table.

"It's fine. Maybe it's for the best," Caitlyn whispered, she offered Jay a weak smile not sure how to feel about hitting another wall in finding out who her father was; she almost wished that things were a little easier. It felt like the entire universe was working against her and nothing seemed to be going right for her; she just wanted to know who her biological father was.

Outside, Mouse hurried towards the car that had dropped him off; he kept his head down relieved that Jay was a little too distracted with Caitlyn to follow after him. Climbing into the car, Mouse sat back and stared at the bar for a second before he turned to look at the person next to him; he frowned not happy with what he had just done.

"I did as you asked," Mouse said staring at Alvin, he reached into his jacket and pulled out the USB that contained all the information that he had found before he handed it to Alvin. He was silent as Alvin took it from him and stuck it in his pocket, the older man was silent as he continued to watch the bar knowing that if they were discovered that it would only lead to trouble.

"She has a right to know, you know. If he gets to her then nothing good will come from it," Mouse said knowing that while Alvin was trying to protect Caitlyn that it would only end in her getting hurt. Things were happening out of Alvin's control and it was only a matter of time before Caitlyn was faced with the truth of who she was.

"Is that all of it?" Alvin asked wanting to make sure that he had everything that Mouse had found on Edward; he couldn't allow her to find out who her father was. Mouse nodded and Alvin found himself relieved, that was one less thing for him to worry about right now.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	12. Chapter 12: Coffee Shop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Coffee Shop.**

Stepping into the small coffee shop down the street from the district, Caitlyn was relieved to get away even for a little while from her desk; she was certain that her work would still be there when she got back. Things seemed to pass slowly now that the search for her biological father had come to an end; she had reached out to Richard again but there was still no word back from him.

Shaking her head, Caitlyn hoped that he would call her soon, she wanted to know that things could be truly fixed between them; she missed their long talks and binge-watching television shows together. She quickly ordered her drink and waited for it as she thought about what she was going to do now; it had been a couple of weeks since she had spoken with Mouse and she was still disappointed it had worked out this way. Collecting her drink, Caitlyn thanked the barista before she turned around and accidentally bumped into the man standing behind her; her drink spilling all over the two of them and the floor.

"I am so sorry," the man said quickly getting some napkins and offering them to Caitlyn, the front of her coat now soaked and she thanked him as she started to pat herself off.

"Here let me get you another drink, I insist," the man said quickly moving to order the replacement before Caitlyn could stop him; he reached for his wallet and paid for the drink ignoring the protests along the way. Caitlyn took the drink when it was offered to her, she wasn't sure what else she could do especially if the man was more than willing to replace the drink that had been spilled.

"Ted," the man said introducing himself, he smiled causing wrinkles to form on his face as he held out his hand for her to shake; the coffee shop was rather empty so that didn't have to worry about getting in people's way. Caitlyn took his hand and introduced herself, the two of them moving over to a table; she wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere and she was sure her desk would be fine without her. It wasn't like her work was that important, they were between cases right now and everyone was doing paperwork; she was barely doing anything right now.

"That was my mother's name," Ted replied with a sad smile, he had loved his mother dearly and he missed her, they had been rather close; he wondered what she would think of how his life had worked out after she had passed away. It had been him that had looked after her while his father was busy with work all the time and his brother had been away in the army; even when she was rarely sick, he was the only one there for her.

"She was an amazing woman," Ted mused with a smile, he leant back in his chair as he thought about it; she had been a baker and made the most amazing cookies that he had ever tasted when he had been a boy. He looked across the table at Caitlyn with a kind smile before sipping on his own drink; his mind slipping back to the wonderful memories of his mother.

"So, what brings you to this coffee shop on this fine Chicago day?" Ted asked curiously, he shook his head shaking away the memories of his mother and focused back on Caitlyn. Peering out of the window, she looked back towards the district and sighed not sure what she was doing anymore; she didn't feel like she really fitted in there.

"Uh-oh… trouble at work?" Ted guessed following Caitlyn's gaze out of the window for a moment, he could only imagined what was troubling the young woman that he was sitting with. She turned back to him and hesitated for a moment not sure if she should talk to him about her problems.

"I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. Or who I can talk to about this," Caitlyn told him not going into detail, she leant back in her chair as she thought about the mess that she had landed in. A part of her was beginning to think that coming to Chicago had been a mistake, she should have known that it wasn't going to end well and she wasn't going to get the answers that she wanted.

"Well I'm a willing pair of ears if you want to rant," Ted told her, he had nowhere that he needed to be in a hurry and it was nice to just sit in a coffee shop and chat with someone. It was rare that he had such a chance these days like this, he was rather busy and with everything that was going on; he was having to stay on his toes.

"My uncle got me a job at his work… it's a secretary job but it's not what I want to do," Caitlyn explained not going into too much detail, the man was still a stranger and she didn't want to find herself in danger. Ted nodded his head listening to what she was saying, a small frown on his face as she spoke; he thought for a moment before speaking.

"What would you rather be doing?" Ted asked her, he was sure that she had dreams of her own and he knew that being stuck behind a desk wasn't for everyone; he was an example of that not working out for everyone. He had been stuck in a dead-end job and it had nearly killed him, he was ignored and often bullied there and no one seemed to notice what he did until he left.

"Baking… I would love to have my own bakery one day," Caitlyn replied remembering how hard she had worked on her dream, she'd had a pretty nice following when she'd been back in New York. The small café where she worked wasn't much but she made stuff that people seemed to enjoy and her items would often sell out quickly; the owner had even allowed her to do orders for people sometimes.

"Maybe you'll do that someday, you should do what you love," Ted said encouraged her, owning her own place would take time but there was no harm in her seeking out a job doing what she loved. If she truly loved baking then he was sure that there was somewhere in Chicago that she could do that; there were plenty of places that could give her what she wanted.

"I'd have to come into a lot of money for that to happen," Caitlyn snorted with a shake of her head, moving to Chicago had eaten away at any savings that she had and she wasn't going to ask anyone to lend her money. It might have been boring but at least working at the district was a steady pay check right now; even if she was growing tired of answering phones all the time.

Ted wasn't silent at her words, a gleam appearing in his eyes for a moment before he cleared his throat; he glanced down at the necklace that he could see around her neck. A smile formed at the sight of it but he quickly covered it up with a laugh and nodded his head as if agreeing with what she had said.

"You never know," Ted joked before finishing off his drink, it had been nice talking with her and he was certain that their innocent interaction had gone unnoticed; he doubted that anyone would notice the two of them just talking. Caitlyn watched him get to his feet, she clutched at her own drink knowing that she should probably get back to her desk before Voight phoned demanding to know where she was.

"Thank you for sitting and talking with an old man, it's nice to see the younger generation still has hope," Ted said smiling kindly, he offered out a hand to Caitlyn and she took it; he shook her hand and pressed a piece of paper into her hand. Caitlyn looked at the paper confused about why he would be giving this to her.

"Should you ever need willing ears again," Ted told her before walking away, he stepped out of the street and looked towards the district with a smile before he turned the other way and left.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	13. Chapter 13: Disbelief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Disbelief.**

Climbing out of his car, Hank pulled on his sunglasses as he stared at the crime scene ahead of him; it was the middle of the night and he had not been expecting this call while he was relaxing at him. It had been a quiet night and he had been relaxing watching the game with a beer when the call had come in; he had known straight away that something was wrong. Hank walked forward, his eyes taking in the crime scene which was filled with people doing their jobs; he approached the police tape and ducked under it before he approached the place where the body was.

"What have we got?" Hank called spotting Erin and Alvin standing beside the partially covered body, he was pleased to see that he wasn't the first member of his team here. Jay was across the way speaking with the couple of teenagers that had found the body while they had been messing around under the freeway.

"Our worst nightmare," Alvin murmured shaking his head, he turned away from the body and didn't look back as he made his way across the gravel; he knew that someone had to break the news to the man's family. Hank frowned watching Alvin go, the look on his old friend's face as he left said it all and he feared just who was under the tarp.

Erin pulled the tarp back to reveal the body to Hank, she had no idea who it was but apparently Alvin had known him but she hadn't been able to get anything else out of him. Hank stopped walking at the sight of the body, he had been battered and bruised; a mark around his neck and he seemed completely naked from what he could see.

"Who is it?" Erin asked seeing his reaction, she stepped back from the body as Hank ducked down to get a closer look for a moment; she wasn't sure how personal this case was going to get. Jay made his way over having finished talking to the teenagers, they had told him that they had been coming home from a friends party and were taking a short cut when they found the body of the victim just dumped down here.

"Richard Jones," Hank murmured with a shake of his head, he should have seen this coming after what he had heard from Laura; the man's disappearance had been far from easy to trace. Jay came a complete stop at the name, his stomach twisting as he stared down at the dead victim; his mind racing knowing that this would break Caitlyn's heart.

She had spent weeks trying to get a hold of Richard wanting to talk to him about what had happened; hoping that things hadn't been completely ruined by her mother's revelation. However, there was no going back now, she would never get to make amends with him or talk things through; it had all been taken from her now he was dead.

"Sarge… I have to go. Someone has to break the news to Caitlyn," Jay pleaded stepping forward, he couldn't imagine how she was going to react but he needed to be there for her when she learned about this. It didn't feel right letting anyone else on the team do it, Alvin might have been called her uncle but they didn't seem that close if he wasn't going to help her find her biological father.

It took a moment, Hank slowly turned to look at Jay and eyed him for a moment before he agreed; he couldn't imagine how Caitlyn would react to this. He ignored the look on Erin's face, the frown already appearing as Jay thanked him and started to head back to his own car; this case was personal and they had to get to the bottom of it and quick. There was no way that it was a coincidence and Hank feared that if he was right about this then they were dealing with Edward again.

* * *

"Jay? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night," Caitlyn asked wrapping her dressing gown around her as she opened the door; her hair was a mess and Jay felt bad for waking her up. He hesitated not sure how to do this, he'd broken bad news to people before but this felt different; he hated that he had to tell her and he wished that there was some way that he could fix this.

"Can I come in?" Jay murmured, he glanced behind her seeing no sign of her roommate; he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, she was going to need all the support that she could get. Caitlyn nodded her head, stepping aside to allow him in; she wasn't sure why he was here but he looked upset and she hoped that everything was alright with his father.

She recalled that he had said that his father had a bad heart, he wasn't a well man and he was arguing with him about going to see a doctor. Jay took a deep breath, he peeked around the apartment almost disappointed that there was no sign of her roommate; he wasn't sure how she was going to react to his news.

"Is everything okay?" Caitlyn asked taking a seat on the couch, she watched as he took a seat opposite her and the look on his face was making her worry; her mind raced with reasons that he might have come here. Jay stared at her as he tried to find the right words to say to her, he didn't know what to say or how to explain to her what had happened not too long ago.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it," Jay told her, he reached out and took her hand knowing that this was going to break her heart; he wished that things could have worked out differently. "Earlier this evening we found Richard. I am so sorry Caitlyn," Jay said, confusing filling her face and his heart broke wishing that there was some way that they could get around this.

Caitlyn stared at him, the room silent as she wondered if she had missed heard him and that this was some sort of horrible joke; she shook her head, trying to dismiss what he was saying. She slowly started to shake her head, she didn't believe him; there was no way that Richard could be dead and she felt sick as she saw that the expression on his face wasn't changing.

"He can't be…" Caitlyn whispered as the tears started to fall, she got up and moved away from Jay as she tried to process the fact that the man that had raised her was gone. This wasn't meant to happen, they were meant to talk things through and get past what had happened; she had never thought that would be taken away from them.

Jay slowly got to his feet and made his way over to her, he hesitated as he watched her fall apart before he wrapped his arms around her; she fought against him as she cried unable to believe what was happening. Richard's death was something that had come as a complete surprise and Jay dreaded to think how he would explain how Richard had been found.

There would be no hiding it from her especially since it was an active investigation; he was sure Voight would insist that she took time off so she didn't have to watch them find her father's killer. Caitlyn cried into his chest as she gave up trying to push him away, her head resting on his chest while she cried; none of this made sense and she feared what would happen when she asked questions. For Jay to turn up and tell her that Richard was dead meant it had been ruled as a murder not a suicide and she couldn't imagine who would want to kill him.

"It's gonna be okay," Jay whispered closing his eyes, his heart breaking for her and he wished that he had come with better news. He couldn't imagine what she was going through and he wished that he could take away her pain in some way.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	14. Chapter 14: The Funeral

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Funeral.**

Staring at a picture of Richard, Caitlyn still couldn't believe that he was gone and she'd come back to New York for his funeral; she felt so out of place surrounded by his friends and his family. This was the first time that she had seen most of them since it had been revealed that he wasn't her father; she had noticed that people seemed to be keeping their distance from her. It stung that no one had really spoken to her and she got a few dirty looks from people when she arrived; she wished that things could have gone back to how they had been for Christmas.

"Here," Jay said handing Caitlyn a drink, he had come with her so that she wouldn't have to do this alone; it also meant he could keep an eye on her. Jay had been a little surprised when Alvin had approached him and asked him to keep a close eye on Caitlyn while she was back in New York; they were still trying to find out who had murdered Richard.

The investigation had all but come to a complete stop and there seemed to be no evidence on what had happened to Richard; they had searched the area that he had been found and nothing had turned up. Whoever had done this had clearly planned this out since there seemed to be nothing to link them to what had happened to Richard.

"Thanks," Caitlyn murmured taking the drink, she looked around the room again seeing people that had known her father for years; none of them could believe that this was how his life ended. Caitlyn couldn't imagine what the last moments of his life might have been like, she prayed that whatever had happened to Richard that he hadn't suffered too much.

"How dare you show up here," shouted a voice making everyone at the funeral turn around and look towards Richard's sister; she had her back to Caitlyn and was pointing her finger at Laura. Whispers filled the room and Caitlyn felt her stomach turn at the sight of her mother, she hadn't expected to see her since she had disappeared and hadn't returned any of her calls.

"You ruined his life. If it wasn't for you and your bastard, he'd still be alive," the woman ranted as she stumbled towards Laura, she couldn't believe that the woman had the nerve to show up at Richard's funeral. Her husband approached her to try and stop her, this wasn't the time or place for this not when Richard was barely in the ground; there would be time later for them to fight.

"I hope you're happy with yourself. You ruined his life," the woman screamed as her husband dragged her away, tears running down her face as she cried for the brother that she had lost. Caitlyn stood frozen as she watched the scene before her, she felt like everyone was staring at her; she wondered if this was how they all felt. She had come here to pay her respects to the man that had raised her, the only father that she had ever known; she hadn't considered that she might not be welcome here.

"You okay?" Jay asked touching Caitlyn's arm and snapping her out of her thoughts, that couldn't have been easy to watch and he feared just what she might think after seeing that. Glancing back at her mother, Caitlyn swallowed and nodded her head; she could see the look on Laura's face and didn't feel ready to speak to her considering what had happened.

"I need some air," Caitlyn said looking at him, the room suddenly felt rather stuffy and she didn't want to run into someone that might say something like that to her. Jay nodded his head and lead Caitlyn from the room, he was sure she needed a break and he was hopeful that stepping outside would be for the best; he doubted that running into a drunk aunt would help her.

Stepping out of the building, Jay shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders since the black dress that she was wearing would do little to keep her warm against the chill in the air. The two of them walked to a small wall just a few feet away from the entrance to the hall where people had gathered for Richard's wake; neither said anything as they sat down.

It had been a long day and Jay was honestly not surprised that people might start snapping at one another; especially after what Caitlyn had told him had happened. There were bound to be some hard feelings about how the truth about Caitlyn's parentage had come out; it hadn't been the best and he was surprised that someone hadn't confronted Laura sooner. The stunt that she had pulled had hurt a lot of people, Caitlyn and Richard being the main people that had been hurt and there would be no way that anyone could have predicted that it would end like this.

"How you holding up?" Jay asked looking to Caitlyn, she had been quiet and he was sure that she was in shock about what had happened; the last ten days hadn't been easy, he had been by her side for most of that. There had even been a moment that Caitlyn had almost decided not to attend the funeral, she had been certain that no one would want her to be there.

"I remember when my mum died," Jay started, he didn't look towards her as he spoke knowing that he had never really talked about his mother before; he had no words to describe how he had felt when he had lost her. Things had always been difficult between him and his father but he had been closest to his mother; her loss had shaken the entire family.

"I was just about to start high school," Jay continued recalling how things had been, he glanced at Caitlyn who was now watching him; he offered her a small smile. It was strange thinking about how things had been, how life had changed so much because of that one day and how his life had shaped out; he wondered if his mother would be proud of who he had become.

"She'd taken me shopping for school supplies. We didn't have a lot of money but she said I had to look special," Jay whispered, he could see them in the car smiling and laughing as they drove. He could still hear the music that played on the radio and his mother singing along as they went; a smile on her face as she glanced back at him in the mirror.

"It happened so fast. One minute we were driving down the street. The next the car had been flipped and we were upside down," Jay said closing his eyes for a moment, he attempted not to think about what came next and the images in his mind that haunted him. Caitlyn took his hand, she gave it a squeeze and she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder; neither said anything for a moment as tears fell down Jay's face.

"A drunk driver had run the lights ahead of us and lost control. Struck my mum's side of the car, she died instantly," Jay whispered not able to look at Caitlyn, the image of his mother in the front of the car before him lingered in his mind. Her blue eyes unseeing in the mirror as they stared back at him, there was no sound even if he was sure that he had screamed out for her; blood down his face as he tried to free himself to get to her.

"I think she'd be proud of him. I know that she'd love me no matter what. Richard raised you, I have no doubts that he loved you," Jay said looking to Caitlyn as he spoke. He gave her hand a squeeze knowing that no matter what might have happened, Richard had loved Caitlyn as his daughter; there was no doubt in Jay's mind that was why he had come to Chicago.

Lingering by the door, Laura watched the two as she watched them; she had wanted to speak with Caitlyn, to tell her the truth but now didn't seem like a good time.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	15. Chapter 15: A New Direction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: A New Direction.**

Watching Jay and Caitlyn as they talked, Alvin frowned as he sat back at his desk as they got coffee from the break room; he was surprised with how close they had become since returning from New York. Caitlyn had taken a few weeks off while they concluded the investigation into Richard's case, it had been for the best especially when the case had to be closed because there was no evidence.

Alvin was sure that it had been Edward that had murdered Richard, even if there was no evidence to even link the other man to the crime. His talk with Laura only serving to make Alvin even more convinced that what had happened to Richard was a result of everything that had gone down twenty-five years ago.

Edward's want to see Caitlyn was something that wasn't going away, no matter how much Alvin and Laura wished it would; they both knew that it was only a matter of time before Edward showed his face. However, neither of them had made any move to inform Caitlyn of the fact that her biological father wanted to speak with her; it certainly didn't help that Laura had not been to see her daughter.

Laura had all but avoided Caitlyn as of late, no matter how much Alvin insisted that she needed to be the one that told Caitlyn the truth. Focusing back on Caitlyn, Alvin tried not to frown at the smile on her face as she spoke with Jay; this was the happiest that he had seen her in a while especially after the news that Richard had died. He waited for Caitlyn to return to her desk before he headed for the breakroom where Jay was pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"So… you and Caitlyn," Alvin said not looking at Jay, he was glad to catch the younger man alone and he hoped that Jay would listen to what he had to say; he doubted that this conversation would go as he wanted. Pausing and looking at Alvin, Jay wasn't sure what he was going to say to him and he wasn't in the mood for people to be telling him who he should and who he shouldn't be spending time with. It was bad enough that Erin seemed to be sulking because of his friendship with Caitlyn, he didn't know what she expected from him when she was the only blowing hot and cold.

"Listen it's not my place to say anything," Alvin said wanting to get this over with, he wasn't going to beat around the bush and he was aware that at any moment someone else could work in. It was bad enough that he had found himself having to have this conversation, he was Caitlyn's Godfather and with Richard gone then it fell to him to have her back.

"Then don't," Jay insisted shaking his head, he didn't know where Alvin was going with this but him and Caitlyn were just friends; he wasn't going to try anything while she was grieving. She needed a friend right now and he was content enough to give her that, she had lost the only father that she had ever known and didn't need any complications.

"I don't want to see Caitlyn hurt she deserves better. Whatever is going on with you and Lindsey, either commit to her or let her go," Alvin stated simply before he turned and worked away. Jay frowned looking after him not sure how to respond to that, it wasn't like he'd asked Caitlyn out nor had anything really happened with Lindsey.

Erin only seemed interested when it would annoy Voight, he didn't want to be some sort of rebellion against her father figure; he grew tired of how things had been between them. It was better that they just remained partners, he could always count on her to have his back and vice versa; he just hoped that she would understand that he wasn't willing to play this game anymore.

* * *

"How you dealing?" Gabby asked setting down a drink in front of Caitlyn, she had heard about what had happened from her brother and her heart went out to the younger woman; she didn't know what she would do if she was in her shoes. The idea that the murderer had gotten away with it and there was no evidence to link anyone with what had happened was frustrating and worrying.

"I'm doing better," Caitlyn admitted with a weak smile, she wished people would stop asking her that when she was still wrapping her head around all of this. Being back at work helped slightly but she was constantly reminded of the fact that her father's murderer was still out there; she wished she could forget or pretend that it never happened.

"I've actually started looking for a new job. I want to get back to baking," Caitlyn continued knowing that things were going to change, she was rather relieved that she had Jay and Mercedes to help her out. It wasn't going to be easy and she had already started to look into places, Caitlyn wanted a good job and she wanted nothing more than to be able to be happy after everything.

"What about The Forester & The Vine Inn?" Gabby suggested moving to make a drink for another costumer down the bar. It was pretty empty that evening and Gabby was sure that it would remain this way, there was so much happening right now and she was thankful just to be able to chat with a friend while she worked.

Things hadn't been going well for her and Matt in the past few months especially now that Louis was no longer with them; it had been difficult returning him to his father but it had been the right thing to do. Gabby wanted to be a mother more than anything, she just didn't understand why the universe was working against her; she had worked her butt off for years looking out for others yet couldn't catch a break.

"The Forester & The Vine Inn?" Caitlyn asked not recognising the name, she sipped on her drink as she wracked her mind trying to work out where that might be. Gabby nodded her head, she handed the drink over and took payment before moving back to where Caitlyn was seated; she leant against the counter, there were only a few people in. If Gabby was lucky then she might be able to close up early, she wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep; she was exhausted and she had a shift the next day at 51.

"Yer. Stone's wife owns the place, I heard they were looking for someone to help out in the kitchen. The chef's pregnant and they need an extra set of hands," Gabby pointed out, she didn't know much more and she was sure that it was something that Caitlyn might be interested in. Caitlyn had done well working with the intelligence unit, she had done what she could but even Gabby knew that secretary work wasn't going to help especially knowing that her father's case would possibly always be a cold one.

A fresh start was what Caitlyn needed, she had been through so much and had never intended her work at the 21 to be permanent. The job had been Alvin's way of helping her out when she had first moved to Chicago while she found her feet; the last five months had been good but now it was time to move on.

"I'll look in to it," Caitlyn said not sure what would happen but there was no harm in her applying; she had applied for a couple of positions but had not heard nothing back yet. Gabby smiled at that, she wished the other woman well and she couldn't imagine how hard being in Chicago was for her. There were times that Gabby wished she could get out of the city when everything was getting to hard on her.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	16. Chapter 16: The Forester & The Vine Inn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Forester & The Vine Inn** **.**

Staring up at the inn, Caitlyn couldn't help but feel a little nervous about her interview hat morning; she had spoken with Mrs Stone on the phone and she had been surprised how eager the other woman had been to have her come in. Caitlyn had to admit that it was a lovely place and she could see herself working here, she adored the fact that it was out of the way from the busy city that she now called home.

She hadn't really told anyone about her interview, she had wanted to keep it to herself until she was sure that she had the job. Gabby had been more than helpful in getting her in touch with Mrs Stone explaining that the woman's husband was in fact ASA Peter Stone; she had been running the place for years while the owner lived out of town. Heading into the inn, Caitlyn was surprised with how busy the place seemed; she hadn't thought it would be that way considering the weather they'd had recently.

"Hi. I have an interview with Mrs Stone," Caitlyn said smiling politely at the man behind the desk, she stared at him waiting for a moment when he didn't react to what she had said. Instead he remained focused on what he was doing, Caitlyn shifted awkwardly not sure what to do but repeat herself a little louder this time.

"We've talked about this Karim. You have to speak to people when they come to the desk," scolded a woman appearing from the back, she was carrying some files that she put on the desk; the man rolled his eyes and shook his head muttering something under his breath in what appeared to be French. Caitlyn turned her focus to the woman, she was dressed in a white shirt and pencil skirt; she had a feeling that this was who she had come to see.

"You must be Caitlyn. It's a pleasure to meet you," the woman said smiling, she stepped around the desk and offered Caitlyn a hand to shake; she was pleased that she had been able to make it. Signalling for Caitlyn to follow her back to her office, Mrs Stone lead the way knowing that this had better work; her current head chef was being horribly picky on who she wanted to help her out.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mrs Stone," Caitlyn replied keeping pace with her, the woman walked quickly and Caitlyn was thankful that she had worn some sensible heels for the interview. It had taken her ages to decide on what to work out what she was going to wear, she knew it was an interview but should she be required to show off her skills then she wanted to be dressed for that. Mercedes had been a big help and Gabby had offered to help her out, she had never been so grateful for having girl friends like them around.

"Please Devyn is fine. Everyone else does," Mrs Stone insisted, she hated the fact that everyone called her that; the name hadn't been a lucky one for the last Mrs Stone. Reaching Devyn's office, the two of them made themselves comfortable and Devyn offered Caitlyn a drink before they got down to business with the interview.

"You used to work at a bakery in New York?" Devyn asked looking down at the CV that Caitlyn had sent in, she sipped on her drink as she stared down at the paper that she had printed off. It had been a surprise when she had heard from Caitlyn but not unwelcome, she stared down at the CV as she waited for Caitlyn to respond.

"I did, it was pretty busy and I made my own bread, biscuits, cakes…" Caitlyn stated watching Devyn, the other woman's face revealed nothing and she couldn't tell what she was thinking. Clasping her hands on her lap, Caitlyn continued to talk about her time working at the bakery.

"Don't look so nervous," Devyn said looking up from the paper, she set it down in front of her before she turned her full attention to Caitlyn; she searched her face for something as a smile formed on her face. Caitlyn offered her a weak smile in return, she wasn't sure what Devyn was looking for but she was hopeful that whatever it was that Devyn would find it.

"Susie is very picky about who she had working with her. So far, she's run off every other person I have hired for the job," Devyn explained leaning back in her chair, she stared at Caitlyn wondering just how she would handle the chef in her kitchen. It was bad enough that Susie had run off everyone else but they were running out of time, it was only a matter of time before Susie was off on maternity leave and it would leave Devyn without a chef or anyone to run her kitchen.

"I am sure I'm up to the challenge. I don't scare easy," Caitlyn insisted knowing that it couldn't be that bad, she would work her butt off for this and she was sure that it wouldn't be bad. She'd missed working in a kitchen and baking, working with intelligence had been nice but it wasn't what she wanted to do especially when she had to make her own way. Caitlyn didn't see the point in living temporarily anymore; she wouldn't be returning to New York, her life was here now and she was going to live it.

"I hope so," Devyn mused knowing that she might think that Caitlyn was good enough, but convincing Susie might be another thing; she just hoped that the other woman was up to the task. Caitlyn didn't know what to make of the expression on Devyn's face but she had a feeling that she was about to find out just what it would be like to work here.

* * *

Meeting Susie had been an experience that was for sure, Caitlyn could see why Devyn might have had problems finding the right fit to take on the job; it made Caitlyn even more determined to make sure she was the right fit. Watching Susie work was an experience and Caitlyn was quick to follow the woman around easy to learn from her while she had the chance; she was sure that she would learn how things were run here a lot better this way.

"Come try this," Susie called to Caitlyn, she waved her hand and signalled for Caitlyn to come closer to the soup that she'd been working on for lunch; she held out the spoon so that she could have a taste. Tasting the soup, Caitlyn couldn't contain the sound that she made; it was just right but there seemed to be something missing, she licked her lips trying to figure out what it was. Susie stared at her patiently waiting for Caitlyn to say something, her dark eyes watching Caitlyn's face as she waited for a reply.

"What about some thyme? It wouldn't overpower the flavour of the chicken," Caitlyn suggested making Susie smile, the other woman nodded her head and moved to get it before bursting into the story of her chicken soup. Caitlyn had a feeling that this wasn't the only test that Susie would throw her way; she wasn't here to step on the woman's toes but to help her.

It wouldn't be long before Susie would need to take a step back for her maternity leave and it was clear just what the other woman was looking for. She wasn't looking for someone to replace her and force her out of the job that she loved, she wanted someone that could follow instructions and make sure that the kitchen kept on running.

Devyn watched the two of them from the door a smile on her face feeling that finally they had found the right fit; she slipped away to get the paperwork sorted knowing that Caitlyn would be a good fit here.

* * *

"To Caitlyn," said the gathering that had come together to wish Caitlyn all the best as she left her position in 21t district to follow her dreams; they had been surprised when she had dropped the news that she was leaving. Caitlyn smiled, she would miss working with the team but she couldn't bring herself to regret the fact that she was leaving; it was time and they already had someone stepping in to replace her.

She hadn't asked about the woman that was taking her place, the only thing that she knew was that she was a friend of Erin's that was getting back on her feet. Sipping on her drink, Caitlyn took in the gathering at Molly's that had come to wish her well as she moved on to her new job; she was surprised so many people had turned up.

"I can't believe you're actual leaving," Jay said shaking his head, he lead Caitlyn away from the crowd who were all talking to a quieter corner of the bar. It was hard to believe that this was happening, he wished she would have said something about the interview; he hadn't even known that she was taking this entire job search as serious as she was. A part of him had hoped that Caitlyn would stay here, it was nice working with her and he looked forward to seeing her every morning when he arrived for work.

"We'll still see each other," Caitlyn assured him, she couldn't stay at 21 anymore and she was hopeful that this move would do her some good. It was getting back to what she knew and Caitlyn was thankful for that after everything; she had never thought that this would happen but she was glad that she was doing this for herself.

"You know what this means," Caitlyn mused raising an eyebrow at Jay, she watched him wondering if he had worked it out yet; she leant against the table as she saw the confusion form on his face. She let him suffer for a little longer, she didn't say anything only watched in amusement; she had to admit that it was nice having control over her life again.

"What?" Jay replied sipping on his beer, he didn't know what to make of the look on her face and he didn't think that things would work out like they had; he glanced around the room glad that everyone was having a good time. He would miss getting to talk to her like this, he didn't want anyone to interrupt them and steal away her attention; he didn't know when he would get to see her like this again. For the first time in a long time it seemed like a weight had been lifted from Caitlyn's shoulders, her life no longer on hold for what might happen.

"Voight's rule doesn't apply to us anymore," Caitlyn told him, she searched his face for a moment before she leant forward and kissed him; she felt him freeze up as her lips touched his. A part of her almost regretted her decision when he didn't do anything for a moment, before his hand slowly came to rest on her neck to cradle her head as they kissed.

Clumsily setting down his beer on the side of the table, Jay was relieved to hear that it actually caught on the table instead of missing as he raised his other hand to Caitlyn's face. His thumbs brushed against her cheeks, the two of them slowly parting for a moment to stare into each other's eyes; both trying to catch their breathes as they stared at one another.

The look that Alvin offered him over Caitlyn's shoulder didn't deter him, Jay knew that the other man wouldn't be happy about this but he had made his decision. Ducking down to kiss Caitlyn again, Jay didn't care what any of them thought; he hadn't felt like this for a long time when it came to anyone and he wasn't going to let Caitlyn get hurt. It wasn't going to be easy, Caitlyn was leaving to work the job of her dreams and he was remaining at the 21st but that wouldn't stop either of them from trying.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	17. Chapter 17: The Charity Bake Sale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Charity Bake Sale.**

"I think you're trying to fatten me up," Jay teased stealing another cookie from the tray that Caitlyn had just set on the counter; a smile on his face as he watched her work on the next batch. There was a bake sale coming up and Caitlyn had volunteered to make some baked goods to be sold; but at the rate that Jay was stealing them, there wouldn't be any left to sell.

"I said try one, not take several," Caitlyn laughed shaking her head, mixing up the next batch carefully as she tried to work out how many more she needed to make. It was a quiet night and the first time that they'd really gotten to spend with each other without a case getting in the way or Caitlyn being at work; they were spending the evening at her place since Mercedes was away.

Her friend had gone out with some friends at work since Caitlyn needed full use of the kitchen that night so she could make the stuff that was being sold at the bake sale. Jay shrugged leaning against the counter, he was surprised that she had agreed to host a booth at the event; it was something for the CFD if he recalled correctly.

It was quiet and he rather enjoyed the fact that they'd been able to meet up like this, it was weird not working with Caitlyn anymore but they were making it work. Finishing off the cookie that he was eating, Jay moved away from the counter and walked over to Caitlyn; wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on his shoulder as she worked.

"You're distracting me," Caitlyn said turning her head as best she could to look at him, she was surprised that he'd wanted to come round even though she'd be baking all evening. Jay grinned kissing her cheek, a few strands of hair had escaped the messy bun that she'd tied up out of her face; he brushed them behind her ear watching the concentration on her face.

Once the newest batch of cookies were placed in the oven, Caitlyn turned around to face Jay; she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him, his hands finding her waist and pulling her close. Her fingers brushed through his hair as she broke away from him, her eyes searching his making Jay swear that they held a streak of caramel or something in them.

"We have twenty minutes before they need to come out," Caitlyn mused with a glance at the clock, she looked back at him knowing that it would be a while before they had time like this again. There was no telling when a case might pop up and keep Jay busy and away, he wouldn't be able to come and see her nor would he have a lot of time to contact her but the odd text.

"I can think of a few things that we can do in that time," Jay stated ducking down to kiss Caitlyn again, he pulled her towards him as he started to back away from the kitchen area. His hands slipping under her shirt slightly to rest on her waist, they continued to move until the back of Jay's knees hit the couch and he sat down.

Caitlyn straddled his waist as he sat down, she grinned into the kiss feeling almost like a teenager again making out with her high school boyfriend when her parents weren't home. Jay's hands moved up her back and held her there, he shifted trying to comfortable position against the cushions; her hands cradled his face while they kissed.

"For the love of God. You have a room for that," Mercedes shouted breaking the two apart, she rolled her eyes and headed for her bedroom to pick up what she had forgotten. Caitlyn buried her head in Jay's shoulder as he laughed, he should have known that they would have been interrupted at some point especially in her apartment.

* * *

"I can't believe you pulled this off," Gabby said with a shake of her head, she had to admit that she was really impressed that Caitlyn had managed to make some many treats in one night. It was amazing and the fact that she was donating her time to help man a table was even better; the place was packed and they needed all the help they could get especially with some many being on shift and unable to help.

"Call me wonder woman," Caitlyn joked handing over a package to a customer who thanked her and left, it had been a busy morning and she was thankful that she'd been able to get a lot of sleep the night before. Gabby laughed and nodded her head, she'd never been much of a baker instead she preferred cooking; she made a mental note to ask Caitlyn to help her out with Matt's birthday cake. Looking across the busy event, Caitlyn was surprised how busy it had gotten so quickly; she was glad she'd made as much as she had to prepare so that they didn't have to worry about running out.

"These look simply amazing," said a voice that made Caitlyn look up, she smiled surprised to see Ted here not having expected to see him again after their last run in. It had been three months since she had met him in that café but it felt like a lifetime ago, so much had changed for her since then; the good and the bad but she was dealing with it.

"Ted? It's good to see you again," Caitlyn said smiling, she recalled their conversation fondly even if it had come days before her father had been found murdered. Gabby moved away to serve another costumer while Caitlyn spoke with Ted; she glanced at her friend who seemed happier than she had done in a while.

"What brings you here today?" Caitlyn asked curiously trying to remember what she could about the man she had met, from what she recalled they had mostly talked about her. Ted smiled at that, this was not what he had been expecting when he came to the charity event that was being hosted by the CFD; he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked to her.

"I'm here with my daughter Allison," Ted said turning and waving to the blonde teenager across the way, he smiled as she waved back to him; she was talking with her friends from school. Caitlyn peered over at his shoulder towards his daughter, she was pretty and reminded her a lot of the cheerleaders that had gone to her high school in her build.

"Did you make all of these?" Ted asked turning his attention back to Caitlyn, he recalled that she said that she was a baker and that she hoped to own a place of her own one day. His dark eyes flickered over the offerings that were set upon the table, he had to admit that he was impressed; Caitlyn nodded her head as she smiled proud of what she had managed to achieve.

"I guess I will take one of each then," Ted mused taking out his wallet to pay, Caitlyn stared at him surprised for a second not sure that she had heard him quite right. When she realised that he was being serious, Caitlyn set about packing up one of each of the items that she had made; she glanced at Gabby who shrugged her shoulders knowing that every little helped.

"Thank you," Ted said paying for his goods, he smiled at Caitlyn for a moment before he turned away and headed over to Allison; she smiled at he spoke to her and Caitlyn watched as they disappeared into the crowd together. Turning back to manning the table, Caitlyn smiled to herself feeling for the first time in a long time that things were going her way and nothing was going to bring her down.

She had a job that she loved, friends that she liked spending time with and a boyfriend that she adored.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	18. Chapter 18: The Murder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Murder** **.**

Climbing the steps to 21st District, Caitlyn hummed to herself as she made her way up the stairs enjoying the warm weather that they had been blessed with; she took her time making sure her sandals didn't slide off her feet as she climbed the steps. The summer had officially arrived in Chicago and Caitlyn was determined to make the most of it especially now that she was working full time at the inn. Susie was off on her maternity leave which meant that Caitlyn was now running the kitchens while she was away; everything had been prepared for the moment that Susie stepped away.

"Hey Platt," Caitlyn greeted with a smile, the other woman was stationed at her desk like always and looked up at her over her glasses at her. Caitlyn held the brown bag in her hands, she had wanted to surprise Jay since he had been called away early that morning because of a new case; there was no telling when she'd see him.

"I brought some lunch for Jay, can you buzz me up?" Caitlyn asked politely, she understood if she couldn't go up because there was an active case on; she would happily see him down here, she remembered how crazy things got when that happened. Trudy waved her on, she was happy to see the other woman again and the smile on her face was reassuring for her; she had never thought that she would get over what had happened.

Losing her father in such a way couldn't have been easy, especially when they had been estrange but his murder remaining unsolved was not something that would have made closure any easier. Buzzing Caitlyn upstairs, Trudy watched her with a smile pleased to see that things had worked out for her when it had looked like her life had started to crumble around her even after she had left New York.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked surprised getting to his feet and moving to greet Caitlyn as she appeared at the top of the stairs; he kissed her trying to ignore the look that Erin shot them. It hadn't exactly come up that he and Caitlyn were now dating, they were taking things slow and with them both busy at work they were trying to make time for one another.

"I brought you lunch," Caitlyn replied holding up the bag that she had brought with her, she didn't care what anyone else thought; she was here to visit her boyfriend and drop him off some lunch. She could see out the corner of her eye, the frown that had set upon Alvin's face as she spoke with Jay; he had never been too fond of any of the guys that she had dated in the past. Thanking Caitlyn for bringing him some food, Jay was about to walk her to his car when she spotted the board with the picture of the victim.

"I know her… she was at the bake sale at the start of the month," Caitlyn said staring shocked at the sight of not only a school picture but the rest shoot of her after she had been found dead. The room seemed almost silent and Caitlyn couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Allison was dead; her heart went out to Ted, she wondered how he would be coping with the loss of his daughter. Allison was so young, she had her entire life set out in front of her and that had been taken from her in some cruel act by someone who wouldn't care.

"Could you tell us what you saw?" Jay asked not wanting to push her too hard, he didn't blame her for being shocked and he was almost glad that she couldn't see the report on how Allison had been found. It was gruesome and there was no doubt that the teenager had suffered before she had died; the killer then dumping her two weeks after she had died in some park.

* * *

"I'll call you tonight," Jay promised walking Caitlyn out of the building, she had helped as much as she could with answering questions about what she had seen at the charity event but it hadn't been much help. He gave Caitlyn a kiss and watched as she headed towards her car, his heart going out to her knowing that her father's death was probably on her mind after what she had saw.

It wasn't easy and he knew that there were times that she got sad about what had happened, she'd never be able to tell him that she loved him or make things right after what her mother did. Watching as Caitlyn came to a stop to speak to someone by her car, Jay shook his head with a smile before heading back inside; he was starving and his mind turned to the lunch that she had brought him. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Erin flag him down while she spoke on the phone; the look in her eyes telling him that it wasn't good.

"It's about Allison Grover. She was in foster care," Erin said putting down the phone, her eyes flashing to Jay knowing that something didn't add up here; if Caitlyn had seen a man with Allison then he couldn't be her father. Looking towards the board, they stared at the picture trying to work out just what this meant; how could Caitlyn have seen Allison with her father if she was in foster care.

"Then who the hell is Ted?" Adam asked confused looking at the statement that Caitlyn had just given, she had been pretty certain about what she had said and even told them that Gabby could back her up on the facts. The other woman had been in hearing range when she had spoken with Ted, both behind the same table while Caitlyn had spoken with him.

"I just checked the database… Allison's father was called Steven, there's no mention of a Ted Grover anywhere," Antonio said putting down his own phone, he looked at Jay knowing that whatever was going on; Caitlyn had just become a material witness and a possible target. Turning on his heel, Jay rushed down the stairs knowing that it probably wasn't safe for Caitlyn to return to work; he recalled her mentioning that she'd run into Ted before at a coffee shop near the district.

Just as he got outside, his eyes focused on where Caitlyn had last been standing talking to someone before he had gone inside; his heart pounded finding her talking happily to the same man as before. Jogging down the street towards them, Jay kept his eyes firmly locked on Caitlyn until he was sure that she was okay; he didn't like the idea that she may have become a target in his most recent case.

"Jay. This is Ted, I was just offering my condolences," Caitlyn said smiling weakly to her boyfriend, she hadn't been able to believe it when she had seen Ted by her car; he had explained that he was just on his way to speak with the district. The colour drained from Jay's face at her words, his eyes swinging to look at Ted; his face almost seeming familiar to him before there was a bang.

Caitlyn screamed in terror lurching forward to Jay as he stumbled back onto the ground, blood starting to soak the front of his shirt as Ted grabbed onto her. Dragging an hysterical Caitlyn towards his car, Ted ignored her cries of anguish at the sight of her fallen boyfriend; he cared little for the cop that had come into her life.

"Let go of me! Jay! Please let me go!" Caitlyn cried shoving at Ted's arm trying to get back to Jay, she struggled against his hold; her eyes focused on Jay's fallen form that wasn't moving. Tears streamed down her face as Ted shoved her into the boot of his car, slamming the door down on her before she could get back out; his eyes looked back towards the district knowing soon he'd have the life he'd always wanted.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	19. Chapter 19: The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Truth Comes Out** **.**

Wincing as she tugged on the zip-ties that held her against the pillar that she was attached to; her eyes peering around the grubby cellar where she had woken up, her tongue felt thick in her mouth from the chloroform that Ted had used on her. There was no sign of the man that had abducted her, he hadn't been seen since she had woken up in this place; there was little inside and the light bulb didn't give off much light.

The walls had stains on them and the entire place made Caitlyn's skin crawl; her face held dry tears that she couldn't wipe away. Her mind drifted back to the sight of Jay on the floor, she couldn't shake the thought from her mind no matter how hard she tried; she wanted nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare.

The door to the cellar opened and Caitlyn shrank back at the sight of Ted, he was carrying a woman over his shoulder as he entered; a look that Caitlyn couldn't quite determine on his face. Dumping the unconscious woman on the floor, Caitlyn's stared in horror realising just who Ted had just brought in to join her in this hellish place.

"Mum?" Caitlyn whispered staring at the crumpled form of her mother that Ted had dropped to the floor; the woman didn't move from where she was dropped as Ted collected what he needed from his work bench. He made his way over to Laura and grabbed onto her, he ignored Caitlyn yelling at him to let her mother go; soon she would understand why he had done all of this.

Tying Laura up to the post across the room from Caitlyn, Ted didn't speak his eyes staring down at the woman that had taken everything from him; if it weren't for her then they could have been happy. Turning his back on Laura for a moment, he grabbed a bucket filled with water and dumped it on her; she gasped flying awake, her eyes filled with fear as she looked up at him in terror.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Caitlyn demanded wanting answers, she didn't know what they could have done to deserve this; Jay hadn't deserved to die like he had, trying to keep her safe from a man that she thought she could trust. Laura's head snapped around to stare at her daughter, her bruised face contorting in horror at the sight of Caitlyn; this was the last thing that she had wanted to ever happen.

Ted paused to look at Caitlyn, a frown on his face at her words and he shook his head in disgust; he glanced down at Laura knowing that she deserved what was coming. After everything he had done for her, all Laura had ever done was stab him in the back and deny him what was rightfully his.

"You never told her," Ted whispered staring at Caitlyn, he had pictured this moment in his head so clearly and while this wasn't the picture-perfect moment that he had dreamed of for twenty-five years it would have to do. If he wanted this to work then he had to act quickly, Alvin and Hank would be on his heels especially after he had shot that cop that had been trying to warn Caitlyn. It was a shame that he had to die but it was for the greater good, he would finally have the life that he had dreamed of while he was trapped in that prison cell.

"How could I? You're a monster," Laura spat gazing up at Ted wondering how it had all come to this; he should have rotted in prison for the rest of his life. Caitlyn deserved better and the truth would ruin her, there was no way that this could end well for either of them; Ted was a genius and a crazy one at that. Whatever he had planned for her and Caitlyn, it would not end well for them and it was likely that they would never be found.

"I'm the monster. What about you? You stole my child from me, let another man raise her as his own," Ted raged grabbing onto Laura's face, he crouched down to her level and stared her in the eye. There was once upon a time that he would have done anything for her, he'd had it all planned out and she'd had to ruin by turning to his dear older brother. It had all spiralled from there, he had been locked away all this time until he escaped and he wasn't going to let his second chance slip through his fingers; he was going to have the life that he had been denied.

"You're the reason that Richard had to die," Ted taunted staring into Laura's dark eyes, they had been his favourite feature at one point but now they held nothing but betrayal for him. But he'd gotten his revenge and it hadn't been quick, he could still remember how Richard had pleaded for his life as he slowly let him die.

"You murdered my father," Caitlyn whispered, her mind unable to keep up with what had been said; her stomach twisted with the implications and she could feel a headache coming on. They'd never been able to find out what had happened to Richard, there had been no evidence and the fact that Ted had been able to get close to her and befriend her in such away after what he had done made her sick. Jumping to his feet, Ted rushed to her side and reached for her face; it hurt him to see her so sad and he'd never wanted to see that look on her face and directed at him no less.

"No sweetie never… I am your father," Ted told her with a smile, he couldn't believe how perfect that she had turned out and she was so much like him. He cursed the years that had been stolen from him, he'd had it all planned out when Laura had told him that she thought that she might be pregnant. Made him such sweet promises that she would leave her husband and be with him, they'd have raised their daughter together; they'd have had the picket-fence life.

"No! It can't be true," Caitlyn denied shaking her head, she didn't want to believe that the man before her that she knew had killed three people; Richard, Allison and Jay, there lives had been ended by this man. Panic filled her and she felt tears burn her eyes, they'd all died because of her; their blood was on her hands because he'd wanted to get to her and they'd been in the way.

"Baby look at me… you knew the moment that we met that we had a connection," Ted pleaded smiling at her, he wiped away the tears that fell knowing that she would understand. There was so much that her mother hadn't told her about and he was going to make sure that there was no more secrets between them; then they could live their lives.

"I'm going to tell you the truth. No more lies, no more secrets," Ted said searching Caitlyn's face, it was going to be okay and she would see that; he might never have gotten to teach her to ride a bike but there would be other moments that he got. He stood back up and turned away from Caitlyn, his mind drifting back to the day that his entire life went to hell; the day when Laura should have had his back and she betrayed him instead.

"Please no… please," Laura cried wanting him to stop, she didn't understand why he just couldn't let it go; what they had was over and she didn't want him, not after what he had done. Ted stared down at her in disgust, he had already made up his mind that if she didn't do as he wanted then he would be rid of her and dump her somewhere. Instead he focused on Caitlyn, he stared down at the daughter that he had always imagined; she would be so happy to have her real father in her life and he would treat her right.

"My real name is Edward Ian Olinsky," Ted began ruefully, he leant back against his work desk and wondered just how his dear brother was going to deal with the truth coming out.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	20. Chapter 20: Situation Update

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Situation Update** **.**

"How's Halstead?" Voight asked looking towards Erin as he stepped out of his office, he leant against the door frame and hoped for some good news; the idea that Jay had been gunned down just feet from the place that he worked. It had never occurred to him that Edward would even dare come that close to the district in fear of being arrested; they had been wrong and the cost had been great.

"He's still in surgery… Will says he'll call me when there's more news," Erin replied quietly, her hands still feeling like they were covered in his blood even though she had washed him after Jay had been rushed to hospital. The sight of him on the floor, his blood pooling beneath him as she rushed to his side while people scrambling for cover; the sound of the shot that had taken him down had been enough of a shock.

"Does someone want to tell us just what exactly we are dealing with here? I mean, this guy just shot Jay, abducted Caitlyn and we have no idea why," Adam asked wanting answers, he didn't want them walking further into what could be a trap. This person clearly didn't care about killing cops and Jay was fighting for his life in hospital; he couldn't imagine what he would do when they went looking for them, it was better to be informed than walking in clueless. There was silence at Adam's question and the rest of the team stared at Voight waiting for him to say something; he clearly knew something about this but his face gave nothing away.

"His name is Edward Olinsky and he is… was my brother," Alvin stated, his words catching everyone by surprise and they turned to look at him; this was not what they had expected when they had asked for more information. Staring down at his desk, Alvin couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened only hours earlier; he cursed the fact that Edward had been able to do all of this.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Erin said, she'd known him the longest because of his connection to Hank and she had never heard of a brother mentioned before now. Alvin shrugged at her words, he didn't look up from his desk earning some worried looks from those around him; he didn't care, he could only think about what Edward might be doing to Caitlyn now that he had her.

"He's spent the last twenty-five years in prison," Voight told them, if they were going to solve this case then they needed to know what they were going up against; he didn't want another one of his team getting shot or worse. They needed to be prepared and Voight couldn't imagine just what Edward's next move was, there was no telling where his head was at now that he had Caitlyn or what he would do to her.

"Edward decided he wanted to play God. That he had the right to decide who lived and who died," Alvin explained quietly, he leant back in his chair unable to forget what his brother had done. The shame that filled him of those that Edward had murdered, of the fact that he didn't see what he was doing as wrong; he only seemed to care that he was dealing with the scum of the earth.

Those that he deemed as horrible people were brought to his own justice, he didn't care for the innocent that suffered because of his actions nor the people that were completely innocent of the justice that he served. The room was silent and no one seemed to know what to make of that news, the fact that Jay could have become the man's next casualty; then there was the matter of Caitlyn to consider.

"And what does he want with Caitlyn? I mean what's his play there," Kevin stated not making sense on his decision to abduct her when she didn't really have much to do with either of the men in the room. His guess that Edward felt betrayed by his brother and that he would want his revenge on the people that had stuck him behind bars for all those years.

"Caitlyn's his daughter," Voight stated crossing his arms, he didn't care what Edward thought he was doing or what he hoped to achieve; when he found him, this time he was going to do what should have been done when Edward had first been arrested. There had been a time that he had considered the man his brother, much like he thought of Alvin; however, they had been torn when they discovered that it was Edward who had been committing the murders that they were investigating.

* * *

"I honestly don't know what was worse. My own brother turning against me and putting me in cuffs or the woman I loved turning her back on me when I needed her most," Edward stated sitting on the desk and looking towards Laura. Her eyes were glued to the floor and she hadn't spoken a word since he had revealed that he was Caitlyn's father; she didn't dare look to Caitlyn unsure what she would see on her daughter's face.

"I wrote to you for months when I was first locked away… you never did reply, to happy to return to your life with him," Edward spat thinking over what had happened, Laura had played happy families with Richard with his daughter while he rotted in prison. It just didn't seem fair and she never dared to tell the truth about what she had done, he smiled remembering how horrified Richard had been when he had told him how he had screwed Laura and gotten her pregnant. The other man had been devastated by what Edward had told him, he had died knowing that the woman that he had spent his life with had nearly left him for another man that had fathered her child.

"Why where you in prison?" Caitlyn asked peering at the man that had named himself her father, there had been no denial from her mother on that fact. Her eyes narrowed in on the man that she now knew to be her father, her mind racing with questions but the one she asked stuck out to her the most; she needed to know just how dangerous he was. Despite the fact that she had tried to avoid it, she knew what had happened to Richard and if Edward had done that to him then Caitlyn wanted to be prepared for what he might do to her and her mother.

"I dealt with those that the police would not," Edward stated proudly, he edged towards Caitlyn with an eager smile on his face; he stopped feet from her and sat on the floor. The horrified look on Laura's face at how his attention focused on Caitlyn, she struggled against her bindings trying to break away from them in an attempt to free herself.

"My work was divine and I made sure those people could not hurt anyone anymore," Edward explained hoping that his own daughter would understand why he had done what he had. If no one else was going to deal with those who ruined the world then he would do it; he would make sure that they couldn't hurt the innocent people and ruin live.

"You're a monster… tell her what you did to those people!" Laura shrieked pulling at her restraints trying to get at Edward, her eyes locked on the man that had ruined so many people's lives with his actions. It frightened her that he still didn't see that what he had been doing was wrong, what had happened to the man that she loved; when had he been replaced by such a monster that killed without remorse.

"I am not the monster! They were Rapists! Paedophiles! Pimps! The scum of the earth!" Edward roared jumping back to his feet, he rounded on Laura as he stomped over to her. His hands shook as he confronted her, his face turning red while he screamed at Laura for not understanding what he had been doing; why must she always see the bad in him. Cowering back against the pillar, Laura couldn't look at him her eyes focused down on the dirty floor that she was seated upon; she didn't know what he would do to them but she prayed that help would come soon.

"It matters not now. We can finally be a family, you… me… and Caitlyn. We can finally be a happy family again. nothing will tear us apart," Edward announced turning away from the two and walking over to his desk. The plans were laid out there and he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with his family; he could finally marry Laura, they could spend time with Caitlyn and do all the things that he had missed out upon when she was a little girl. He'd teach her to ride her bike and they'd go to the park to feed the ducks, he's scare off dates and when the time was right, he'd give her away on her wedding day when she found the man that she loved.

"She's not even your daughter," Laura spat trying to conceal how terrified she felt about what he was talking about; she couldn't believe that he actually thought they'd play happy families now. Her words were like a slap across the face not only for Edward but for Caitlyn, the two of them stared at her as she pushed herself up into a more comfortable sitting position with a smile on her face.

"Did you really think that I was just sleeping around with you," Laura taunted pleased to see her words were hurting him, just as he had hurt her by coming back into her life and ruining her happiness. There would be no closure for her now that Richard was dead, she would never get to beg for his forgiveness because she was a coward and her actions had led to his death even though she had fled in an attempt to protect him.

"You're lying," Edward accused shaking his head, he stepped back almost stumbling at the idea that his perfect life was falling apart again; he didn't believe her for a moment but the look on her face scared him. Smug, Laura leant forward knowing that if they stood a chance of getting out of here then she had to play this right; maybe he would turn himself and this would all be over.

"Am I?" Laura pushed not giving in, he would not hurt them and she was sure of that; he cared too much about the idea that they could be a family to even try. Laura had no idea what was happening out there, if people even knew that Caitlyn and her were missing; they might not even be in Chicago for all she knew, it could take time for people to find them again.

"It could be you… or it could be Hank Voight," Laura continued watching the devastation grow on Edward's face, she didn't dare look at Caitlyn; not wanting to even explain this to her daughter. It was bad enough that she had denied her the right of knowing who her real father was, now she was being told that it might not even be the man that believed Caitlyn to be truly his own all these years.

"I was screwing Hank for months… when I wasn't with you then I was with him whenever he could pull himself away from Camille," Laura told Edward, she could only stare at his back now as he turned away from her and rested his hands on the desk. His head lowered in defeat and he was breathing heavily, the tension in the air was thick and Laura couldn't help but feel triumphant that she had managed to reduce him to this after all he had done.

The room where they were was silent and no one dared speak as Laura's words settled in the air; she held her head high waiting to see just what Edward would do next. Laura could open her mouth again, Edward rounded on her knocking over the chair by the desk as he made his way over to her; his actions so fast that Laura barely had time to react before his hands were around her neck. Struggling to shake off Edward, Laura stared up with him tears in her eyes realisation sinking in that she had made the wrong move; her hands trapped behind her back making it difficult to fight him off.

"LET HER GO! PLEASE!" Caitlyn cried pulling at her restraints, terror filled her and she could only watch what was happening to Laura; seconds seemed to tick by and there was no sign of Edward letting go. His eyes locked on Laura's face when she passed out, her eyes almost unseeing as his grip tightened around her neck; he was crouched over her almost blocking Caitlyn's view of her mother.

"We can be a family. Just like you wanted. You, me and mum. You have to stop. PLEASE YOU'RE KILLING HER." Caitlyn pleaded struggling, her voice getting louder with each sentence; her restraints cutting into her wrists and she couldn't take her eyes off what was happening. Her heart pounded in her chest and nothing she did seemed to snap Edward from the rage that he was feeling; the look on his face was chilling, it was like nothing that Caitlyn had ever seen.

He was far too calm as Laura stopped moving, her head lolling back in his grasp before he dropped Laura to the floor; he continued to breath heavily and looked away from Laura's body. There was no movement from her and Caitlyn could only stare, she didn't know when she had started to cry; tears trailing down her face as she realised that she was alone now trapped with a lunatic that had just murdered her mother.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve, Edward dropped to his knees next to Laura; he reached out for her and hesitated for a moment before he touched her. He paid no attention to Caitlyn's cries to leave her mother alone, he instead focused on how beautiful Laura looked in death; she looked so peaceful now and she could not suffer in this world any longer.

Slowly picking Laura up, Edward cradled her in his arms brushing the hair from her face; he didn't look to Caitlyn who sobbed behind him before he got to his feet with Laura in his arms. The dream that he had of them all being together as a family was gone, he knew that he would have to lay Laura to rest now and then he would have to plan his next move carefully.

The noise that Caitlyn made as the door was closed behind Edward almost didn't seem human, she hunched over knowing that she was going to die down there.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	21. Chapter 21: From Bad to Worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: From Bad to Worse.**

"How has he been?" Erin asked stepping into the room where Jay was, her eyes quickly finding Will who was seated next to the bed; he didn't look like he had gotten any sleep since Jay had been admitted into the hospital. The last twenty-four hours had been for lack of better word, a nightmare, and they were no closer to finding Edward or Caitlyn after what had happened; it was like they'd disappeared without a trace.

"Connor says he should wake up soon. Surgery went well and the bullet missed anything vital and he'd been lucky, the main issue had been the bleeding since they couldn't find the bullet when he'd been admitted. Will didn't know what he would have done if his brother had died, he'd planned on asking him to be his best man at his wedding to Natalie. Their father had been notified but as expected Pat Halstead hadn't seemed to care and had been rather gruff with Will when he'd phoned to tell him that Jay was in hospital after being shot.

"I can sit with him for a bit if you need to stretch your legs, go grab a shower or something," Erin offered with a weak smile, she was sure that Will would like the break and it could not have been easy to see his brother this way. Whatever issues Jay and Will had in the past, there was no denying that they always had each other's backs and looked out for one another; they had grown close again once Will had moved back to Chicago.

Nodding his head, Will got to his feet and stretched offering a glance at his brother before heading out of the room; he'd been with him all night and hadn't really left the room. Taking the seat that Will had just occupied, Erin sat down and looked around the room not sure what to do; even after everything that they had been through this was the worst thing that had happened.

A part of her wanted to blame Caitlyn, if Jay had stayed away from her then he wouldn't be here now; but after hearing what Alvin and Hank had said then she knew that the fault didn't completely lie with Caitlyn. It wasn't her fault that her biological father was a psychopath and had decided that the best way to play happy families was to abduct her. Her eyes snapped towards Jay unsure if she had just saw him move, her eyes focused on him and she leant forward taking his hand; before she heard him mumble something that she didn't quite understand.

"I'm here. It's okay, you're okay," Erin told him leaning closer, her heart pounding in her chest that he was waking up now while she was here with him; perhaps it meant that her feelings were still returned despite his interest in Caitlyn. If asked then she would deny the fact that it had stung to see him with Caitlyn, she was sure that in spite of everything that they had been through that the could work this out.

"Caitlyn," Jay mumbled making Erin drop his hand, she shot up from her seat and turned away from him; a lump in her throat as she realised that he was calling for the other woman. A part of her knew that she shouldn't be surprised and that she should have seen it coming, but it hurt a lot more than she though it would; she moved to leave the room only to bump into Natalie.

"Are you okay?" Will's fiancée asked seeing the look on Erin's face, the entire situation had come as a shock and Natalie was certain that things would turn around soon. She'd just arrived for her shift and had brought Will some fresh clothes so that he could get changed since she'd had to go home to look after Owen; the little boy had been rather upset that Will hadn't come home with her.

The sound of her phone going off made Erin jump and she was almost grateful for the distraction; she glanced down at it to see an urgent message from Antonio. Erin stared down at the message before looking up at a concerned Natalie, she quickly pocketed it knowing that she had to get moving apparently Edward had played his next hand and it wasn't a good thing.

"Yer. I've got to go," Erin stated quickly before hurrying away, she didn't want to deal with this right now and she knew that she had no right to be upset; she didn't look back at the concerned Natalie who headed into Jay's room. Natalie sighed and set down the bag that she had brought for Will before moving over to the empty seat, she knew it wouldn't be long before Jay woke up.

* * *

Arriving at the crime scene, Erin took a moment to compose herself in her car before she climbed out knowing that now wasn't the time to think about the fact that Jay was clearly in love with another. It wasn't like they were dating or anything, in fact Erin had been quite happy to see other people until recently but seeing how he was with Caitlyn made her wish that maybe they'd given things a proper go.

Flashing her badge as she entered the crime scene, Erin walked over to where Alvin and Hank were talking; their conversation was quiet and the look on Alvin's face almost filled her with dread. The sight that greeted her when she reached them made her stomach turn, she swallowed turning to look at Alvin who couldn't seem to look anywhere but at the body that had been discovered.

"Is that who I think it is?" Erin said turning to Hank, her voice low knowing that the picture on the board had told her enough about this woman; now here she was and it looked like she'd been dead awhile. Alvin turned away from the sight, he didn't wish to talk about it anymore and he feared that the next body that would turn up was Caitlyn's if she wasn't dead already.

"Laura Jones. Found this morning by the garbage collectors," Hank stated shaking his head, he had truly hoped that it wouldn't end this way and that maybe they'd be able to talk some sense into Edward. Whatever was going through his head right now, it was clear that his decision to kill Laura was only the beginning; it raised the stakes if they wanted to get Caitlyn back alive.

"Looks like she was strangled to death," the coroner stated checking out the body before it was moved, they looked up at Hank knowing that such an act was a crime of passion; it was impossible to ignore the marks around her neck. Hank nodded not knowing what to say, he'd known Laura for years and to see her in such a way after everything that had happened was something that he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was gone.

Turning away from the body, Hank moved across the street wondering just what Edward's play would be now; he couldn't play happy families now that Laura was gone nor could he imagine that Caitlyn was safe wherever she was being held. If he had killed Laura then it would only be a matter of time before Edward would unravel completely and Caitlyn became his next victim; they needed to find her before that happened.

* * *

The sound of the door opening made Caitlyn look up from the floor, she'd been left alone since he had taken her mother away and she had no doubts that he had decided to dump the body before coming back for her. Every time that she closed her eyes, Caitlyn couldn't shake the image of watching her mother being strangled to death; even if she had survived then she doubted that Edward would have left her that way.

Edward didn't look her way as he hurried into the room, he hurried to start packing a bag knowing that they could not stay here now; the death of Laura marked the place and he had another where they'd be safe. It was the house where he'd planned for them to be a family, it was miles away from everyone and in the middle of nowhere; they could live without being disturbed.

Marching across the room, he reached for Caitlyn to tie her from the post; he didn't speak as she struggled against him, she swore and kicked trying to break free from his hold. Caitlyn felt tears of frustration roll down her cheeks, no matter what she did she couldn't bring his hold on her and before she knew it; she was being dragged from where she had been held back towards the car.

Stuffed into the boot, Edward paid her no mind and slammed the door down on her before making his way over to the car; they were leaving Chicago behind and he knew that it was for the best. He was hopeful now that without her mother's influence that Caitlyn would become more amendable for what he had planned; she would see his way and learn to love the life that he was giving them.

Caitlyn banged her fists into the lid of the boot, she cried out wishing that someone would hear her; she cried unable to stop herself fearing just what would happen to her now that her mother was gone and she was stuck with Edward without anyone to help her.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	22. Chapter 22: The Case is Closed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: The Case is Closed.**

Stepping into the police station Jay hesitated for a moment, unable to believe that it had only been two months earlier that he had been rushing out of the very same doors and just down the street was where Caitlyn had been taken. It had taken longer than he would have liked to return to work after what had happened, every day that he'd been sat in the hospital had been another where he couldn't search for Caitlyn.

Once released Will had struggled to stop him from starting his own search for her, insisting the Voight and the team would handle the case while Jay recovered at home from his injury. However, no matter what anyone said or the promises that they had made they were no closer to finding Edward and Caitlyn; with each day that passed the case became colder and the threat of having it closed grew.

Jay swore that he wasn't going to give up, he couldn't just abandon Caitlyn to whatever fate Edward had planned for her; even with the discovery of Laura's body and the growing assumption that Caitlyn might also be dead. He didn't pay much mind to those around him or the looks that he was given knowing what they must have thought of him and what had happened to Caitlyn.

Heading up the stairs to Intelligence, Jay just hoped that they would keep the case going; they couldn't help just give up on Caitlyn and leave her in the hands of a man like Edward. It had been Antonio that had broken the news to Jay about everything that was going on, what had happened to Caitlyn and how they had found Laura at the side of a road; the fact that Edward was her father changed a lot.

"How are you holding up?" Adam asked spotting Jay as he appeared at the top of the stairs, he moved to greet his friend knowing the last few weeks couldn't have been easy for him. He couldn't imagine being in Jay's position and losing someone he cared about like that while he was trapped in hospital unable to do anything to happen.

"I'll be better when Caitlyn's home," Jay told Adam, he wasn't going to lie and he could barely sleep wondering just what was happening to her; he doubted that Edward was going to be happy after killing Laura. His original plan may have been that he wanted to play happy families, that would have all come to an end the moment that he killed Laura and now he was still holding Caitlyn hostage.

"Dude… I thought you knew," Adam said looking over his shoulder towards Erin, almost wishing that she'd step up and break the news; he had thought the two were good friends but she hadn't been to see Jay since Laura had been found. In fact, she'd thrown herself into a new relationship and could barely look at Jay now that they were in the same room; if she stared any harder at the computer then Adam was concerned it would crack.

"They've closed the case," Adam murmured not sure how Jay was going to take it, he reached out to rest a hand on Jay's shoulder wanting to offer him some comfort. The decision had not been an easy one and Adam knew that they'd exhausted all their resources, they had done everything that they could to try and find Caitlyn but Edward was good and had covered his tracks. Wherever he was hiding Caitlyn, it wasn't in Chicago and there was nothing that they could do; the room had been cleared and they'd already been assigned a new case.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jay asked shaking his head, he looked around at the others waiting for someone to tell him that this was some sick joke; he stepped back from Adam not wanting to believe this. No one said anything and Jay couldn't help but feel betrayed, he couldn't believe that they were giving up on someone that they'd considered a friend; he wouldn't have done it if it was any of them.

"She's alive out there counting on us to find her," argued Jay, he wanted them to agree with him; he wanted them to help him find Caitlyn and put the bastard that had taken her behind bars. They couldn't let her down when she was relying on them to rescue her before she ended up like Richard and Laura; dumped in some street for the cleaners to find her.

"She's probably dead by now. There's been nothing. No clues. No evidence. They've just disappeared. There is nothing we can do," Antonio explained feeling his pain, he wanted to solve this but the case had run dry. There was nothing more that they could do about this, the team had worked every angle and it wasn't going to get any easier; two months had elapsed since Caitlyn had been abducted, they had done what they could but it was done. The higher ups felt like the team were being wasted on this when there would not be an outcome, they had worked the case for as long as possible before it became clear that this would be one of those cases.

"And you're just going to accept that?" Jay asked looking around, his eyes locking with Alvin's trying to plead with him to take his side in this. Caitlyn was his niece, he should want to find her and make sure that his brother was brought to justice for what he had done; Richard and Laura deserved that at least, they might not have been perfect but they deserved justice.

Alvin couldn't meet Jay's eyes instead he turned away, he knew what Jay wanted from him and he prayed that he had done the right thing; he wished that they could have solved this but a part of him believed that she was gone. It hadn't been an easy decision, Alvin had wept when Hank had told him that the case was being closed down that with everything that was going on it just wasn't feasible to keep the case going when there was nothing for them to run on.

"I can't believe this," Jay said running his fingers through his hair, he backed away from Adam almost wanting to pull his hair out; this was not what he had expected when it came to returning to work. He'd had everything planned out in his head, how he would come back to work and they'd solve this case; bring Caitlyn home and everything else would work itself out. Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and walked back down the stairs unable to believe this; he wasn't going to just give up and pretend that this was okay.

"Jay?" called Erin jumping up from her seat, she hurried down the steps after him unable to believe that he was willing to risk it all for a woman that he had barely been dating for a couple of months. Hell, Caitlyn had been missing for most of that and Erin couldn't understand why Jay couldn't accept that she was gone; they'd done what they could and it wasn't like the case wouldn't be reopened if more evidence showed up.

Ignoring Erin, Jay made his way out of the police station unable to believe that they were all just happy to abandon Caitlyn to whatever fate; he believed that she was still alive, Edward would have dumped her body like he had done with the others. There was just no way that this was going to end well and Jay wasn't just going to pretend that everything was alright; he could barely sleep thinking back to that day. If he'd acted faster and realised it sooner, then perhaps Caitlyn would be here right now instead of wherever she was probably frightened for her life.

"Jay. Would you stop?" Erin snapped reaching for his arm and pulling him to a stop, she stared up at him feeling like a hole was being punched in her chest at the look that filled his face. It hurt worse than when he'd called out for Caitlyn while he was in hospital, she had always hoped that he would one day feel this way about her; she'd tried to be what he needed but that hadn't worked. Her life was a mess and Bunny often caused enough trouble that meant that Erin often found herself in situations that pushed the line in which she had always towed.

"I get it. Losing her was hard but don't throw your life, your friends, your career away for someone that might not even be alive right now," Erin tried to reason with him, it wasn't going to go away or work out like Jay had wanted it to. The two stared at one another for a moment, Erin taking a step towards him; her eyes flickering to his lips and she moved forward to close the gap between them. Only for Jay to take a step back, hurt filled her eyes and she looked away from him for a moment; her hands shaking and when she looked back at him, she saw the regret of knowing what she had planned to do.

"I'm not throwing anything away. I am going to find her and I am going to bring her home," Jay told her, he walked back away from Erin watching her for a moment surer than he had been in a long time about what he was going to do. Turning away, Jay headed over to his car knowing that he was going to need help if he wanted to find Caitlyn; Mouse would be his first call and from there, Jay wasn't sure just where this was going to take him. It wasn't going to be easy and he knew that by turning his back on the team then he had just made the task even harder on himself.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	23. Chapter 23: The Final Solution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: The Final Solution.**

Marking off another day that she had been trapped in this hellhole, Caitlyn wondered if she'd ever get out of this room; her prison since they had arrived at the deserted house in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing for miles around them except the woods that she could see from her window, not that she could get very close to it since she was chained to the far wall by her leg; it had been attached as soon as they arrived.

The room was virtually empty and the old faded blue wallpaper that had started to peel away from the wall in places; the walls were no better and it was clear the place had been abandoned for a long time. Staring at the marks on the wall that she had been making, Caitlyn's stomach turned at how long she'd been trapped by the mad man; a part of her fearing that she might die here.

There was no doubt in her mind that Alvin hadn't given up on her, he was her uncle and had known her since she was a child; he would want to find her more than anyone and she prayed that he would find her soon. Leaning her head back against the wall, Caitlyn slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling wondering what would become of her if no one ever discovered where Edward was holding her. Everything that she had ever known, her father, her mother, Jay, they were gone now and it was all because of her; she was the reason that they had met their ends.

Her father had died at Edward's hands trapped in a basement before being dumped by the side of the road, Jay had been shot at close range by Edward and she could not imagine how he had died while her mother had met her end before her in the same basement that her father had died. The sound of the door opening made her eyes snap open and she turned her attention to the man that was the cause of all her problems; she glared at him wishing that it was him that was dead.

"I brought you some dinner," Edward announced with a smile, completely ignoring the look that Caitlyn offered him and moving to set the tray of food before it. There wasn't much on the tray and he had included a bottle of water for her, he would need to go shopping soon since the limited supplies that he had brought with them were starting to run low.

Struggling against the chains that held her, Caitlyn knew what she'd do if she could get her hands free; she had to get out of here, she didn't intend to die in this hellhole with this lunatic, who thought they could play happy families. Caitlyn had even heard his mumblings of abducting another woman and forcing her to be his wife; he would give Caitlyn a new mother and sibling was what he said.

"If only you'd behave then I wouldn't have to keep you tied up like this," Edward tutted shaking his head, the chains had left her wrists raw from all her tugging on them and he frowned at the marks not wanting her to hurt herself. In the time that they had been here, Caitlyn had resisted him at every turn and fought with him when he was just trying to give her the life that should have been hers to begin with.

Caitlyn pulled her arms away from him as he reached for them, she didn't want him touching her and she glared with all her might; she felt more like an angry kitten than anything else. Nothing she did seemed to make him realise that whatever little fantasy that he had in his head about them being a happy family wasn't going to happen.

The damage had been done and she would never forgive him for what he had done, Caitlyn didn't know how he could expect her to forget what he had done; there were people dead and he had been the one to take their lives. Ignoring her attempt to pull away from him, Edward took one of her hands and eyed the reddened skin that had been caused by the chains; his thumb brushing against it making Caitlyn glare at him.

"It appears that they've called off the search for you, we'll be able to leave Illinois soon enough," Edward told her pleasantly, a smile on his face at the thought of starting afresh; they would leave behind this wreck of a house and they would start anew somewhere that they could be free. He'd been planning it out carefully, his main idea being to leave the USA completely and head over the boarder to Canada; start afresh there and no one would ever be able to find them there.

Caitlyn looked horrified at the idea, she stared at Edward knowing that if the search had been called off then there was no one looking for her anymore; her stomach sinking at the thought of the people she loved giving up on her. Surely there was no way that Alvin would abandon her to this fate, he would not just allow her to remain here with Edward; he knew what the man was capable of and she was his niece.

"It'll be okay then. We can leave this place and go somewhere nicer. I was thinking that we cross the boarder and head North or we could go South if you prefer," Edward stated knowing either would not be easy but it would grant them both freedom and they wouldn't have to be looking over their shoulders all the time.

Grabbing the plastic spoon from the tray that he had brought in with him, Caitlyn eyed the pointy end ignoring Edward's rambling about their happy future. He was crouched down beside her just within reach and she knew what she had to do, even if she couldn't free herself from the chains then there was only one way to free herself of him.

Gripping the spoon in her hand, Caitlyn tried to keep her arm steady and she prayed that this would work; her hold on the spoon not letting up, her hand moving swiftly to ram the blunt end of the plastic spoon into Edward's collarbone. He stumbled back grasping the spoon, his eyes wide as he realised what his own daughter had done before he backhanded her across the face sending her to the floor.

The junction between his neck and his right shoulder burned and he held onto the spoon not wanting to dislodge it in case it made the situation worse; he moved to his feet and stared down at Caitlyn who was looking back at him. The left side of her face red from where he had slapped her but all Edward could feel was the rage that had started to build inside of him because she had tried to kill him.

Storming out of the room, he headed for the bathroom to have a look at the damage and see what he could do to fix it himself before he would come back and deal with Caitlyn. Squeezing her eyes shut, Caitlyn tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall and she knew that whatever happened next that she would go down fighting; she wasn't going to let him walk away from this.

* * *

It was dark outside when Edward returned, the area where Caitlyn had stabbed him was covered and she glared at him in the low light; she pressed her back against the wall knowing that this was it. Moving forward Edward dodged the kick that she aimed at him and grabbed a hold of her leg, the look of terror on her face as she struggled against him trying to free herself and keep him away from her making him even more annoyed.

Flailing her other leg out to try and kick him, Caitlyn felt the tears start to fall knowing that this would be how she died; her hands flying to claw at his face wanting to leave marks on him that he'd always see. Edward gritted his teeth ignoring the burning sensation in his shoulder, his hands holding Caitlyn down as she struggled against him; her fingers scratching at his eyes as his hands reached for her neck.

"We could have been happy," Edward snarled under his breath, his eyes focusing on her terror filled face knowing that she would get what she deserved for betraying him like this. Everything had been in hand and they could have left this place in time, they could have been truly Father and daughter but that was clearly not going to happen.

Caitlyn had defied him at every turn and now she betrayed him by stabbing him like this, she could have killed him and then where would they have been. Her mouth moved with pleas for her life but Edward couldn't hear them, his own rambling taking over as he stared her in the eyes and saw the moment that she truly realised that he was going to kill her here.

"Now you shall know why I am a monster," Edward spat, a madness in his eyes that Caitlyn had not seen before her hands moving to grab onto his own and trying to pull them away from her throat. Black spots danced before her eyes and Caitlyn gasped for breath, her face turning red and slowly her vision started to fade; the last thing that she saw before she passed out was the man that dared to call himself her father staring down at her.

Only when Caitlyn was unconscious did Edward release her, his breathing heavy as he gazed down at her unconscious body before he moved to stand. A smile forming on his face knowing that Caitlyn's nightmare was only just truly beginning.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	24. Chapter 24: Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Let The Games Begin.**

"How are you coping?" Will asked walking with his brother through the corridors of the hospital, it had been a rough couple of months and he wished there was more that he could do to help Jay in his time of need. His brother hadn't been back to work at the station since the search for Caitlyn had been called off, not that Will could blame Jay; he would do the same if anything happened to Natalie and no one was looking for her.

Jay had managed to assemble a small team to help him continue the search for Caitlyn, but with each passing day it was starting to dawn on Will that perhaps Jay would not get the ending that he wanted. Mouse and Mercedes made up the main parts of Jay's team, both doing what they could to keep Caitlyn in the spotlight and for people to watch out for Edward despite there being no sign of him. They'd been joined by Trudy and a couple of the guys from Firehouse 51, everyone hoping for some sign that Caitlyn was still out there and they wouldn't just be bringing her body home to bury it beside her parents.

"I'm doing good man. Dr Charles seems pleased with me," Jay replied with a shrug of his shoulders, he had reached out to the doctor for some help especially with his frustration with how things had worked out at work. This was not how he thought things would go when he got out of hospital, he hadn't considered that he'd be the only one still looking for Caitlyn still; even Alvin seemed ready to bury her at this point.

Will nodded his head, he was glad to see his brother taking his therapy sessions seriously; they seemed to be really helping him with all of this and maybe even preparing Jay for the worst. Rounding the corner into the ED, Jay and Will were silent both knowing that things wouldn't be returning to normal for a while; there was no telling just how this case that Jay was running would work out.

It could end with no answer at all since Edward had this ability to disappear without a trace, the man was hard to find and wherever he had Caitlyn was certainly that. Will couldn't help but prepare himself for the day where he might have to sit his brother down and tell him that it was time to let this go; Caitlyn was gone and there was a time coming where there would be nothing Jay could do about that.

What Will wasn't prepared for was for Jay to step into one of the bays and grab the patient that Dr. Bekker had been working on by the shirt and drag him from the hospital bed where he was being treated. A shout of horror coming from both of the doctors as Jay reached for his gun and pressed it against the man's threat; a dark look on Jay's face while the man almost seemed amused by what was happening.

"Where is she?" Jay demanded unable to believe that the idiot was actually here in Chicago, his heart pounded and he didn't care about the blood that stained his shirt; the newly stitched up wound on his shoulder telling Jay all he needed to know. The two men stared at each other, the tension in the air almost palpable and neither one willing to back down before Will tried to get Jay to let the man go.

"Jay what are you doing?" Will asked trying to wrangle his brother away while Dr Bekker moved to summon security annoyed at the fact that her patient was being accosted in such away. The commotion attracting the attention of Connor Rhodes who stepped in and paused when he saw the situation at hand; he moved to pull Jay away with the help of Will only to have Jay shrug them off. It was at that moment that security arrived and grabbed onto Jay, they pulled him away from the patient and forced him to let go of him while Dr Bekker apologised and started to led her patient away.

"That is Edward Olinsky. He abducted Caitlyn nearly three months ago," Jay seethed unable to believe the nerve of the man that had not only shot him but had taken Caitlyn all that time ago. The fact that he had chosen willingly to come to a Chicago hospital meant that he couldn't have been too far away; it also meant that Caitlyn might be still in the area.

Edward stared back at Jay for a moment before he shoved Dr Bekker to the floor only to find himself suddenly being tackled by Connor; who pinned him down on the floor as Jay was released by the security guards and move to help him knowing that finally they could put an end to this.

* * *

Standing behind the two-way glass to the interrogation room, Jay ignored the looks that he was getting from Erin; he had no desire to talk to her or anyone especially while Hank and Alvin were talking with Edward. After being arrested at the hospital, Edward had been brought right here to the station and they'd been interviewing him ever since he had arrived; it had also meant that Jay had to face his former team-mates.

Hank had reassured him that his spot in intelligence was still his, when he wished to return since he was actually on furlough now since Hank had filled out the paperwork for him. His eyes stared at the man that had taken Caitlyn away, his mind replaying the moment of his shooting and her abduction wishing that there was something that he could have done to change it. Instead Caitlyn had been held hostage by this nutjob for the past three months and Edward didn't seem to care about the fact he was in police custody; it all seemed like one big game to him right now.

"Last chance Edward. Where is Caitlyn Jones?" Hank asked wanting answers, the case reopened now that Edward was in custody and they now had a ticking time bomb on their hands. Edward's reappearance in Chicago did not spark hope in Hank or Alvin in finding Caitlyn alive; the man kept a low profile for a reason and whatever he was doing now made them uneasy. The amused look on Edward's face was starting to make them uneasy and Hank could only imagine what he found amusing at a moment like this; the entire situation didn't feel right in his book.

"She's your daughter Ed. Just tell us where she is and we'll go get her, it's that simple…" Alvin said trying to convince him, he didn't know what Edward's game was but he had no interest in playing it. If Caitlyn was still alive then they had to find her, Alvin couldn't help but think that they'd fallen into some kind of trap especially knowing just what his brother was like.

"Come on Alvin. You know what I do to people. She tried to kill me so now she must join them," Edward stated leaning forward, his eyes staring up at his brother as the realisation of just what he had done to Caitlyn started to sink in with Alvin and Hank. His words received no reply as Alvin stormed out of the room, he looked pale and he couldn't believe that he had left her to that fate.

"Al? What's going on?" Adam asked having never seen his partner like this, he wasn't the only one to approach Alvin and he hoped that this meant that now that they had Edward that it would be a breeze finding Caitlyn. He looked over Alvin's shoulder to where Jay had appeared with Erin, he nodded to the man knowing that if it weren't for him then Edward would still be out there and they would have screwed this all up.

"It's a game," Alvin whispered shaking his head, he feared for Caitlyn now and he should have known that this was Edward's endgame; his brother had thought he was so smart last time. But this time, this would be his master piece and Alvin had played right into his hands; he should have kept looking for Caitlyn, helped Jay when he had tried to push for the search to continue.

"And what happens if we lose?" Jay asked wanting to know just what sort of game Edward thought he was playing; he just wanted Caitlyn home safe and he couldn't imagine what she had been through these last months. They were so close and he could feel it, they just needed to beat Edward at this and then they could bring Caitlyn home and throw away the key for Edward. Turning to look at Jay, Alvin was silent his eyes searching the man for something that he didn't know how to put into words especially knowing how much Caitlyn meant to Jay.

"Caitlyn dies," Alvin stated without any other way to break the news, he couldn't imagine how they would find her in time when he'd never been able to find any of Edward's victims in time before. They had a race against time and the clock was against them, Alvin didn't want to even think of the cruel way that his niece would die at her own father's hand.

"We've got six hours to find her. Let's move," Hank stated coming out of the room where Edward was being held, they had to act now and there was no time to waste; they were behind already and they would need all the help that they could get. It was time to call in every favour that he had, they weren't going to rest until Caitlyn was found.

* * *

Wincing as she woke up, Caitlyn slowly reached for her throat and brushed her fingers against it tenderly; she didn't know where she was or what had happened but it was silent around her, she guessed she could count herself lucky to be alive. It had crossed her mind when he had been strangling her that she would die on the floor of that abandoned house and he would perhaps leave her body there.

Upon opening her eyes, Caitlyn realised that maybe being dead might not have been the worst of her problems; she reached out into the darkness before her, only for her hand to be stopped inches above her. Running her hand over the top of whatever had stopped her, Caitlyn swallowed thickly as she slowly came to realise that she was trapped in some kind of box; her hands moving quickly to feel the cold, hard plastic that seemed to surrounded her on all sides.

Her mind raced with possibilities about what had happened after she had passed out, her searching hands paused when they came across several objects that had been placed at her side; she felt them with her hand trying to feel what they were. A thin like tube thing made her close her eyes and she was almost relieved when she meant the tube and it made a snapping sound before a faint light appeared.

Shaking the glow stick, Caitlyn allowed it's light to shine in the box that she was being held in; her hand shaking as she realised that she had been placed in some kind of coffin. Her hands instinctively moved to the top and started to push on it, tears forming in her eyes when the lid didn't budge and she felt sick; she pushed for a couple of more minutes hoping for some kind of movement.

When that didn't work, Caitlyn moved to see what else was at her side; she held the glow stick in one hand while she held up each item that she found so that she could see them. There were a few more glow sticks, a tape recorder and finally a handgun that had been placed at her side; her hand quickly placing the gun back down when she saw what Edward had buried her with.

Resting her head back, Caitlyn stared at the ceiling for a moment before reaching for the tape recorder and pressing play.

"Hello Caitlyn," Edward's voice greeted her, his voice devoid of all emotion and Caitlyn wondered if he felt any guilt for what he had done; whether he even realised that he had nearly killed his own flesh and blood. Caitlyn stared up into the darkness, her hand shakily holding onto the tape recorder trying to build up the nerve to listen to everything that the mad man had to say; she couldn't imagine that it would end well for her either way.

"Now you know why mummy dearest was so afraid of me. You will be my greatest achievement, my ultimate creation," Edward's voice continued, his words sending chills down Caitlyn's spine and she closed her eyes. She wished she had some idea about what had happened before she was born, no one had told her nor did she understand why her mother had been so scared of Edward. Even before he had turned around and murdered her mother before her eyes, Caitlyn wouldn't have guessed that she would end up here in some kind of box.

"We could have been a family. The three of us but you and your mother just had to mess it all up and now I will complete my life's work, no more weakness," Edward's voice mused, he seemed almost pleased with the idea that he could complete what he called his life's work. Caitlyn's hand clenched around the tape recorder, her eyes staring ahead while she listened on to his rambling; he would have probably turned on them sooner rather than later even if they had complied to what he wanted.

"You're currently buried six feet under ground and the game can begin," Edward's voice taunted, his words making Caitlyn pause the tape and replay it several more times. With each time she heard him say that she was buried under ground, she felt faint and her hands became clammy; she felt breathless and her hands shook as she tried to wrap her head around this.

"You'll have perhaps six more hours of oxygen left before the tank runs out… then it's nighty, night," Edward continued to taunt, his words barely registering to her while she worked out that she would die here. No one had been able to find her in that basement or the abandoned house, how the hell where they meant to find her while she was buried six feet under.

"That is if you don't pull the trigger first," Edward's final taunt came, the recording going silent as Caitlyn dropped the recorder and started to slam her hands into the roof of the coffin that she was buried in and screamed.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	25. Chapter 25: The Search Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: The Search Begins.**

"Alright. What have we got so far?" Voight asked coming out of his office, time was against them and the last thing that he wanted was for this clock to run out; they had failed Caitlyn once already and they would not do it again. There was nothing that he would ever be able to say that would take away from the fact that they had already given her up for dead; now they had the chance to bring her home and they could not fail.

"I pinged Edward's phone. He's been a pretty busy in the last few hours but he seems to have stuck around this area a lot in the past few months," Antonio said moving towards the map of Chicago that was pinned to the board. He jabbed his finger towards the pins that highlighted where Edward had frequented recently and where their search might take them. It was a large area but it was better than having to search the entire state of Illinois for her, something that they certainly didn't have time for especially considering how fast the countdown was going.

"I've sent a patrol car out to the area to check out one of the addresses that was pinged most frequent but I'm not holding out much hope," Antonio stated looking back to the group, he wasn't sure what they would find but he very much doubted that the address that Edward had been hiding held any clues. Given the man was smugly sitting in one of their interrogation rooms and he seemed to have no intentions of sharing anymore information with them on what he had done with Caitlyn.

His words made Jay glare at him, they had given up once and this time they had a countdown working against them; he wouldn't give up not with Caitlyn counting on them right now. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now especially hearing from Alvin what Edward liked to really do with his victims, if he had done the same to her then she would be terrified.

"What about his past victims? Is there anything we can learn from what he's done in the past?" Jay asked looking at the old files behind him, they had dug up everything that they could find on the old case. There were plenty of them and there had to be something in them that could help them now, something that could hold a clue into where Edward had buried Caitlyn alive.

"Nothing. I've had the last location he used searched for any sign of clues that someone would have been buried there but nothing has turned up yet," Hank stated with a frown, he didn't know what Edward might have done this time but the way that he was talking didn't give him much to work with. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever Edward had done to Caitlyn that it was something that he didn't plan on her living through; he wanted to punish her and only her life would be payment enough for betraying him.

Picking up the phone on her desk when it started ringing, Erin pressed it to her ear and listened while the rest of the team tried to work out what their next move would be. She frowned hearing the news that was being passed on and glanced towards Jay, she had no idea what to make of what she was being told but that this news could end up with him getting news.

"Patrol found something at one of the addresses that Edward was frequenting. They think it's where he was hiding," Erin told the others, hanging up the phone and turning to look at the others, her eyes staying focused on Jay as she broke the news. Her stomach twisted at the look of hope on his face and she had to force herself to look away knowing that whatever had happened between them was over now; she wouldn't deny that she had feelings for him and he would have been the one she had settled for.

"Let's go," Hank ordered, time was of the essence and they didn't know if the time that Edward had given them was the right one. He didn't trust the younger Olinsky brother for a moment and he would not have put it passed him to misled them on the time that they had to find Caitlyn; they needed to act as quickly as they could.

Grabbing their jackets, the team prepared to head out and check out the address that they had been informed about; no one wanted to mess this up after giving up on Caitlyn last time. They would not forgive themselves if she died because they hadn't pushed for the case to remain open instead of allowing it to become one of those unsolved cases.

* * *

Stepping into the room that had all the crime scene investigators in, Jay came to a stop watching them work as his eyes caught on the chain that had been used to hold Caitlyn in this room; he didn't listen to the others as they talked behind him. The room was virtually empty and the old faded blue wallpaper that had started to peel away from the wall in places; the walls were no better and it was clear the place had been abandoned for a long time.

Jay could see the marks on the wall counting down the days that Caitlyn had been trapped here, days in which he had searched for her but had never succeeded. Never had he thought to search this far out, Jay cursed himself for not planning his search better; he should have searched areas like these and he should have found her before any of this had happened.

"What do we know so far?" Hank asked peering into the room over Jay's shoulder, he patted the younger man on the back before he turned to the rest of the team. He had no doubts that this was a second location and wherever she had been originally held before here was still out there; it was the place that Laura had died and they were still missing pieces of the puzzles.

"I spoke to a couple of locals and they say that they saw a man driving out of here in a truck and heading East," Kim stated looking up from her notes, she wasn't sure how this would help but it was something. There were officers searching the fields around the house just in case there was any sign of disturbed ground that could hold a possible location for someone being buried there.

"I want eyes in the sky. Where did Edward go from here? Where was he hiding before this?" Hank ordered turning to look back at the room, there were signs of a struggle and he couldn't imagine how that had ended. Given that Edward had ended up in hospital needing medical care then he could only imagine how Caitlyn had come off in such a fight against a man that had already murdered her parents.

There was no telling what state Caitlyn had been buried in, she could have serious injuries and he had a medical team on standby for the moment that they did find her. Hank wasn't taking any chances, he didn't want to consider the chance that when they found Caitlyn that she might have passed; he didn't think that was something they needed to worry about yet.

Stepping into the room and away from the others, Jay moved towards the chain eyeing the blood that stained the floor; he didn't want to think about the fact that it may very well belong to Caitlyn and how bad her injuries might be. Despite the fact that Caitlyn had been buried alive, the last thing that he wanted to add to that in his mind was the fact that she might also have injuries that could quicken her death.

He would never forgive himself if she didn't make it, he could have saved her and kept her safe if he'd acted quicker; his search had led to nothing and the idea that she might die like this terrified him. Kneeling down on the floor, his eyes traced each of the marks that had been made by Caitlyn; trying to imagine how she might have felt waiting for a rescue that wasn't coming for her here.

"Halstead?" Hank called over to the younger man, a frown set upon his face and he wouldn't hesitate to bench the other man if he thought for a moment that this was going to go south or would become too much for him. There was much to be considered and if he knew anything about how Edward worked then this wasn't going to be as straight forward as they hoped and there was a chance that Caitlyn would not make it.

"How are you holding up?" Hank asked watching Jay approach him, the house was being searched and they were trying to track where the truck that Edward had been driving had gone. It had been found in the hospital car park and was being searched for clues but where it had gone from here before it had turned up at the hospital was anyone's guess.

"I can handle this Sarge. I just want to find her," Jay insisted, he had no doubts that Voight would bench him if for a moment he felt like Jay was a threat to the investigation. There was no way that he was going to sit around and wait for news, he needed to be there when they found Caitlyn no matter what the result might be; he wanted to see her returned home and Edward punished for what he had done. Jay would make sure of that, Edward wouldn't be allowed to get away with all that he had put Caitlyn through and the people that had suffered because of his actions.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


	26. Chapter 26: Delivery for Halstead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters linked to the series. They belong to Dick Wolf and Matt Ormstead. I also do not own any of the Chicago Fire, Chicago Med or SVU Characters that might appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Delivery for Halstead** **.**

Slamming his hands onto the top, Jay could not bring himself to care at the concerned looks that he was being given by his team; his eyes staring at the map hating that they seemed no closer to discovering where Edward had buried Caitlyn. Even after leaving the house where Caitlyn had been held, they had come to a dead-end and the area where Edward had been was just too great for them to cover in the short amount of time that they had left. The time on the clock was ticking down and Jay did not even want to consider what would happen when it reached zero; he would not accept defeat not when there was always a chance.

"Halstead. What have I said about having parcels delivered to the district?" Trudy called appearing at the top of the stairs with a FedEx box in her hands, she was far from amused by this even with him distracted by the case and with so much at stake. She was not a receptionist nor was she his assistant, she did not need to bring him things and she could have easily sent the box away and refused to take it; it was only due to how stressed he was that she had accepted.

Jay looked at the box in Trudy's hands confused, he did not think he had had anything delivered to the precinct especially when he had not been expecting to return until Caitlyn had been found. He mumbled an apology and took the parcel from her, his hands turning the box over in his hands and tried to think what it might be; nothing came to mind and he slowly started to open it to find a USB key and a tape recorder.

It did not make any sense to him and he turned to look at Mouse who seemed just as confused as he did; he handed over the USB before pressing play on the tape recorder only to be greeted by Outside Chance by The Turtles. The room was silent as they listened to the mocking song that played from the recorder, none of the team in doubt who had sent the package to Jay; they stared at the recorder until Jay pressed stop. None of them wanted to speak and Alvin stared down at his hands knowing that this was his doing, this was what his brother did and he could not imagine what they were going to do now.

"The USB contains a link to a website," Mouse stated breaking the silence, he shifted uncomfortable moving so that he could project his screen onto the board so everyone could see what he did.

 _NOW FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE, YOU CAN ONLY WATCH!_

The page told them and Mouse hesitated for a moment unsure what to make of such a thing, he glanced towards Jay seeing his friend staring unmoving at the message on the board; the muscles in his jaw telling him that he was gritting his teeth. Moving slowly Mouse moved to click on the link provided and felt his stomach drop when they were greeted by the feed that the link was connected to.

"Is this live?" Jay breathed not daring to speak any louder, anger flooded his veins and he wanted nothing more than to go down to the cage where Edward was being held and beat the crap out of him. No one else could speak as they stared at the footage on the screen that Mouse had opened, the tension in the room growing with each passing minute and they all knew that they could not give in now. They could only watch, the haunting words from the song still ringing in their ears as Caitlyn pounded on the lid of the coffin that she had been buried in; they could not hear her but they had a clear enough view to see that she was pleading for help.

"It appears so," Mouse murmured quietly, not wanting to consider what this meant and he could only imagine how terrified Caitlyn was right now. It appeared that there was a light on and from what they could see from the limited view that the camera gave them; she appeared well even despite the fact shewas covered in blood and had been held hostage for months.

Hank nodded his head, he turned away from the live feed that they had been given and moved to walk past the team they needed to speak with the delivery guy. He did not look towards Jay, they had to at act now or risk the outcome that they all feared; time was running out and sooner rather than later they would be faced with the fact that link could be showing them a dead body.

* * *

"I see you got my package," Edward taunted from the cage, he did not turn to look at the man that had entered the room nor could he bring himself to try and stifle the smile that formed on his face. His plan had come together perfectly even if his arrest had not been planned, he found that he did not care if he returned to prison; he would have his revenge and his work would go down in history. No one would ignore his work now, not when he had sacrificed everything for his final master piece and there was no way that they could even undo what he had done; it was only a matter of time now.

"How do you feel when you see her in that coffin? Does your soul die every time you push that button? How do you feel, knowing that there is nothing you can do to get her out of that hell? Helpless? Useless? Impotent? Good. Welcome to my world." Edward continued turning to look at Voight, he had expected the man to visit him sooner or later. The two former friends had much to discuss and Edward had been counting down the moments until he could confront the other man for what Laura had told him.

"Laura had quite a bit to say about you before she died," Edward stated, there was no emotion on his face and he could not feel any guilt for what he had done to her. Her death was needed, her words haunting him even now and he felt anger that he had wasted so long on a future that might not even be his; he had dreamed for years what it would have been like to be with Laura and Caitlyn.

Hank did not reply, moving silently towards the cage with no emotion on his face while he considered the situation that they had found themselves in because of the lies that they had told. Nothing would have ever prepared them for any of this, they all knew that protecting Caitlyn was the most important thing and that had resulted in deaths.

"That woman was surely something, she even made the great Hank Voight betray his wife," Edward mused shaking his head, he had thought he would spend his life with Laura and they would be happy. Never had he considered that perhaps he was not the only one gracing her bed while she was here in Chicago; he looked to Hank to see if there was even a hint of remorse on is face.

"And Caitlyn, such a sweet thing… I wonder which one of us bastards fathered her," Edward murmured watching to see if there was any sign that he knew who the father was, but the other gave nothing away and he frowned feeling annoyed. If he could not torment the cop that had caught him at the hospital, one that he had thought dead since he had been more than sure his aim had been true; then he would have to make do with those who came to see him.

"Me the confessed murderer or you, the dirty cop that couldn't even keep his son out of jail," Edward sniped trying to get some form of response from Hank, he already knew that he was heading back to prison for what he had done. They had managed to pin three murders on him and Edward had no doubts that whatever the outcome was with Caitlyn that those charges would be piled on when they found her. Though there was no way to know if they would bring her back alive or dead, time was running out and Edward was certain that he had played his part and they would not reach her in time.

"We'll never know," Hank told him, he was not going to confirm or deny anything that Edward was saying not when it could lead to the man giving them even a hint to where he had buried Caitlyn. It did not matter to him what Laura might have said to him in the moments before her death, the woman had wanted to hurt him and she had done just that but had paid with her life.

Caitlyn had a father, his name had been Richard Jones as far as Hank was concerned; he was the one that had raised her and nothing else matter in his opinion. There was no point in dragging up history when they were beyond that now, what mattered now was finding Caitlyn before she became just another name on a list.

"You really want to go down this way? No remorse, no care for the girl that you thought for twenty something years was yours," Hank asked him gravely, seeking any sign that he could use to get Edward to tell him where she was. Mouse was already trying to pin down where the webcam was so that they could find Caitlyn but Edward had covered his tracks well and it could be hours before they knew for sure. There would be justice and Hank would not allow history to be repeated a second time not after all Edward had done.

* * *

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow xxx**


End file.
